The Tutor
by SailorMoon489
Summary: Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her older brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! New story for the new year! I've been so incredibly busy this year! I got married to my best friend last month, November 22nd, and all this year I've been planning, trying to look for a job, and helping out with family. God has truly answered my prayers; I found a job that I absolutely LOVE! My family is better than ever and my life with my new husband is exactly how I imagined it to be.**_

_**NOTICE: I will be posting a new chapter every FRIDAY, I'm posting today so I can give you two chapters to read so you can look forward to the next.**_

_**This story is currently still in the writing process but I can happily say that I have 18 chapters successfully written and edited for me to post for you guys!**_

_**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story!**_

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Serena sat in her seat staring at the graded test paper that she had just received back, her shoulders slumped down as she sulked at her grade. Majority of the other students in the class were celebrating their good scores and high marks. This test would either help you in the class, or drag you down and it drug Serena down so far she knew she had to come up with a plan to keep her parents from finding out.

The bell rang for lunch and Serena quickly rushed out of her seat to find her friends. Mina and Amy quickly joined her, since they were in the same class, and they made their way to their lockers.

"How did you do on the test Sere? I got a 79, and of course, Amy got a perfect." Amy blushed and Mina rolled her eyes as they each opened their lockers to retrieve their lunches.

"Terrible, I think I might've gotten the lowest grade in that class or the history of this school, I really hate biology." Serena grunted as she got her lunch and slammed her locker.

"Bummer, maybe we shouldn't have gone to that concert the night of the test and stayed home to study." Mina said as she was starting to regret her own score.

"I don't regret it. It was a great concert and besides this is like the first time I've ever really failed a test and if I keep up my marks on the other assignments I'll still pass with a B or if I'm super lucky, a really low A." Serena reassured herself as she leaned against her locker waiting for her friends to get what they needed from theirs.

"That's the spirit, but not trying to bring you down anymore but the B might not be high enough for your parent's approval and same with that A." Amy replied with a grim expression.

"And they are so going to blow a gasket once they find out your grade. They may never let you leave the house! They'll take your phone and computer away, you won't have any access to the outside world. Oh Serena we can't lose you!" Mina dramatically expressed her concerns as she grabbed Serena by the shoulders and shook her.

"Don't worry Mina, if they don't find out about the test then we won't have anything to worry about." Serena stated proudly, then a thought hit her. "Amy you can't tell your mom about the test. Please, my parents work with your mom and your mom loves to brag about you to my parents. They'll find out and my life will be over." Serena begged her shy friend. Amy just squirmed.

"I don't know Serena, I hate lying to my mother and you all know I'm terrible at it."

"Just tell her that we didn't get them back yet. That Haruna hasn't finished grading everyone's papers." Mina chipped in.

"Okay I'll try," Amy agreed, and the girls closed their lockers and headed towards the court yard to sit in their usual spot under the big oak tree. While walking through the halls, the girls and another group of students weren't watching where they were going and Serena crashed into someone both of them dropping some of their books and papers, causing a little scene between the two groups.

"Oh my, gosh I am so sorry!" Serena said as she bent down to help pick up the papers that she had dropped and tried to separate the papers to what was hers and the other person's work.

"You really should pay a little more attention when walking Meatball Head, or maybe next time you'll run into an open locker and really hurt yourself." A voice said next to her with a harsh icy tone.

"Ugh you are such a jerk Darien!" Serena wailed as she looked up to the senior with heated eyes.

"At least I'm not the one failing tests. Seriously Meatball Head? A 30? I thought you were at least a little smarter than that," Darien said with a chuckle as Serena snatched the test paper out of his hand, got up and walked away with her friends chasing after her.

"Rena slow down!" Amy said as she and Mina rushed to catch up to their blonde haired friend.

"I can't believe he's still calling me that," Serena said with tear filled eyes, just waiting to be shed. "I haven't had that hair style since junior high. Ugh he's such a jerkwad!"

"Yeah, Darien is a jerk, but he's a hot sexy jerk. You're so lucky he even gives you the time of day Sere." Mina said as they sat down in their usual spot and started to pick at her salad.

"Mina, I don't think that's helping the situation right now." Amy pointed out as she pointed Mina's attention towards their friend who was completely ignoring her food and was hugging her knees to her chest with her head bowed down, breathing a little heavily.

"Serena, he's a jerk. There's no need to cry over him. Don't give him that satisfaction." Mina said as she tried to comfort her friend by rubbing her back.

"Guys you don't get it, yeah he's a jerk but I can't ignore him when I constantly see him everywhere. He's Andrew's best friend and practically lives at my house because they're always hanging out. And my parents adore him! My mother doesn't even believe one word I say about him being a jerk, since he always hides it whenever they're around." The tears started to fall and Serena was starting to feel a little helpless. She really didn't know what to do about Darien, she just couldn't wait for the school year to finally be over and have him graduate and leave for college. She hoped he would go somewhere very far away from her.

"Well graduation is a little over a year away since the school year just started, but you could always try to change schools. We are juniors and it's not like going to another school is going to affect your transcript." Amy said trying to calm Serena down.

"Yeah, you could go to that all-girls school with Raye! OMG their uniforms are so cute! So much cuter than our new uniforms. Ugh this blazer is so itchy! I can't wait for winter when I can wear long sleeve shirts under this itchy thing! What was our principal thinking when he ordered this? At least the skirts are cute and they're shorter than last years!" Mina ranted on and on about their new navy blue, gold, and white uniforms. The blazers were navy blue with gold and white lining, they wore white button down dress shirts, navy blue, gold and white ties, and the pleated skirts were navy blue and they were about half an inch longer than fingertip length. And Mina was in love.

"Mina the only reason why your skirt is so short is because you ordered the petite size instead of your regular size." Serena said with a giggle as her appetite was coming back to her and she started to snack on her ham and cheese sandwich.

"And I still got away with it," Mina said proudly as she ate a grape. Amy just giggled at her friends and turned her attention back to her psych book.

"Have you guys heard back from Lita yet? I haven't seen her since the day before she left for training with her Sensei," Serena asked.

"I haven't heard anything, but she should be back soon, I mean we are just in our first month back to school." Mina said with a shrug and played with her skirt, trying to make it just a little bit shorter. "I can't wait for her to come back though so she can help me make this thing a little shorter."

"Mina why do you like your clothes so short and tight?" Serena questioned throwing some grapes at her blonde haired friend.

"There are so many hot boys here, I just love teasing them. Plus my English teacher is so hot! And I know that he's noticed me and has been looking at me in class." Mina said with a teasing wink as she tried to bat away the flying grapes coming at her.

"Lita emailed me last night saying she won't be back for another month or so, close to Halloween." Amy answered as she put her book down to look at her two blonde friends and just sighed as she watched their grape throwing battle commence. "Guys the bell's about to ring, we should get ready to go to gym." Amy said as she put her books away. Serena groaned in agony since she hated gym but also Mina just threw a grape and hit her right above the eye.

"Yes! I get to wear my new shorts!" Mina said as she pulled out gold booty shorts out of her bag.

"Mina you can't wear those-" Amy said and Mina cut her off.

"Don't worry I already asked if I could and our teacher just said that if my cheeks don't show and they're school colors so I'm good, they're just short enough to tease the boys in our class and we're doing Volleyball," Mina said excitedly as the bell rang and she jumped to her feet, helping Serena get up and then linked her arms with Serena and Amy as they headed to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on friday 12/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so i know i said i wouldn't post till friday? Well I really wanted you guys to get into this story so here's chapter 2 for ya! I might post chapter 3 tomorrow, but if not I'll post that on friday! I think i might do my updates every Tuesday and Friday or I might do them on my days off which are usually Thursday and Sunday... I'll let you guys know by Friday what I'm gonna do. Anyways here is chapter two!**_

_**NOTICE: I will be posting a new chapter every FRIDAY, I'm posting today so I can give you two chapters to read so you can look forward to the next.**_

_**This story is currently still in the writing process but I can happily say that I have 18 chapters successfully written and edited for me to post for you guys!**_

_**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story!**_

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The rest of the school day went in a blur and the girls were now headed to the Crown to meet up with Raye for their usual afternoon hangout with milkshakes and attempting to flirt with some of the cute boys at the Crown.

"Oh, there's Raye!" Mina said as she rushed to meet up with their friend.

"Hey guys!" Raye greeted as she got out of her seat to have a group hug with her friends. Everyone was giddy and excited, everyone but Serena. "What's got you so down in the dumps Meatball Head?"

"Seriously? You're still gonna keep calling me that?" Serena snapped out of her trance and questioned her friend.

"Well you spaced out like you used to when you were 14. It was the only way to get you back to planet Earth," Raye said with a giggle and Serena gave her a death glare. "But seriously though, what's got you down in the dumps?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Serena replied as she took a seat in their usual booth.

"Don't mind her," Mina said after Raye gave them a look. "She's just bummed out about her grade on our bio test we got back today."

"Traitor! You said you wouldn't tell!" Serena yelled and Mina waved a dismissive hand.

"I promised I wouldn't tell your parents and Drew, not our other clueless friend." Mina pointed out and Serena slumped back into her seat.

"Okay stop pouting, Sere." Raye said as she, Mina and Amy took their seats in the booth. She and Mina shared a sly look at each other, knowing exactly how to help out their friend. "We have just the thing to take your mind off of your failed test."

"What's that?" Serena asked looking up to her friends with a hopeful look.

"Boys," Mina said as she pulled Serena out of the booth and rushed her into the girl's bathroom to get her 'boy' ready.

"I don't think this is a good idea Mina," Serena tried to convince her way out of it but Mina and Raye wouldn't have it.

"Okay now fold the waist line about three times—perfect! And now unbutton the first two—Rena are you wearing a tank under your shirt?" Mina asked as she tried to work on her master piece.

"Yeah, I always do. Would you stop trying to make me look slutty? I'm not going out there and flirt with guys. Plus if Drew decides to come here after practice, I'm dead meat." Serena said as she tugged on her skirt to try to make it lower thigh length again but Mina pulled it back up.

"Serena you seriously need to relax or how else are you going to find a boyfriend let alone swipe your V Card? You're 16 now, you're of age. Plus I would like to be able to talk to you about this stuff without you being clueless and having to show you porn to know what I'm talking about." Raye said with a huff and Amy blushed bright tomato red.

"Guys I'm just not ready yet." Serena said shyly.

"Rena, we're not trying to pressure you or force you to lose it today, but we are hoping soon. Even Amy lost it during the summer to that Greg guy at Science Camp!" Mina said then whispered to Amy, "It was Science Camp right?" Amy shyly nodded yes.

"Yeah, and I have Chad who thinks we have some kind of relationship going, he's just better than some of the other guys I've been with." Raye said crossing her arm and moved to sit on the sink ledge.

"Yeah! And I've got—" Mina had to think about that one.

"Every guy at your school," Raye replied with a smirk.

"Exactly! Hey! Not every guy Raye! There is this one guy that I've been trying to impress but girl code says I can't have him." Mina sulked.

"You can have Andrew if you want him Mina. Just don't hate him afterwards cause then you won't be allowed back at my house until he leaves for college next year." Serena said and Mina let out a happy yelp, then all three girls were staring at their friend expectantly. Letting out a heavy sigh, Serena caved, "Okay fine, I'll do it."

"Yay! Okay well we'll just have to lower the tank to help out with the tease. Did you wear that push up bra I told you to wear?" Mina asked as she went to work.

"Mina, I'm a C cup, isn't a push up going to be too much?" Serena asked and received a glare from her blonde friend. "I did wear it."

"Perfect! Now finish up with this and let's head out, I have shit tons of homework to finish before I have to head to the temple tonight." Raye said as Amy followed her out of the bathroom and back to their booth to study and do homework.

"Mina you suck," Serena said as Mina finished her work and pulled her blonde friend out of the bathroom and back to their table.

All eyes were on the girls and some guys made the effort to come over and talk to the girls. Raye had finished all of her homework, as well as Amy, and Mina forced Serena to pay attention to the boys and took her backpack away from her so she could have her distraction. But it was when a guy was asking for her number, Serena was curious of the time.

"It's 15 minutes till 5," the boy responded and Serena bolted from her seat and snatched her bag from Mina.

"It's almost 5, my mom is gonna kill me! If I'm still alive and not grounded, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Serena yelled as she ran out the door and to her home. She fixed her uniform back to the way it was before Mina tampered with it and it was 5 minutes after 5 when she walked through the doors to her house. "Hi Mom I'm home!" Serena shouted as she rushed upstairs to dump her backpack in her room and change her clothes, she only got to toss her bag into her room before her mom called her down to the kitchen to talk to her. "You wanted to talk?" Serena asked as she sheepishly walked into the kitchen where her mom was preparing dinner.

"Oh its nothing bad sweetie, I just wanted to talk and see how your day was. Since your father and I have been so busy lately with work, it feels like we never talk anymore." Ikuko asked her 16 year old daughter.

"Pretty uneventful," Serena replied simply to her mother.

"Really? There weren't any tests or anything?" Ikuko questioned on as she started cutting some vegetables for the dinner she was preparing.

Serena gulped nervously, hoping her mother didn't know anything. "Ms. H did start handing out the test we took last Wednesday, but she didn't grade all of them yet. Mina, Amy, and I are still waiting for ours." Serena lied through gritted teeth, she hoped she could get away with it.

"Serena," Ikuko said with a sigh as she stopped her work to look at her daughter, "Your teacher called and informed us that you received the lowest grade in the class."

Serena sweat dropped as her fears of the situation were coming true. She always felt like she was letting her parents down when she failed something, but that never happened until now. Serena's parents are doctors and just like Amy with her doctor mother, they expect nothing but top marks from their children. Anything lower than a B meant that you need a tutor and Serena hated tutors, she just barely liked teachers since she preferred to learn the material on her own. She had tutors back during junior high and they did nothing but do her work for her, they just wanted to seem like they were doing something so they could get paid. The only time they really helped her understand the material was when she had a test or final exam to prepare for.

Her parents aren't as harsh on Andrew, since all he does is play sports and needs to keep a B average to even qualify for any of the scholarships he's looking at. And her little brother Sammy is just a little genius who literally knows almost everything there is to know.

Since Serena never really did anything at school, and she spent most of her free time just hanging out with her friends, she had an agreement set up with her parents. If she could maintain nothing but straight A's in all of her classes, she would be able to do whatever she wanted to do. She wouldn't have a curfew, she wouldn't have a tutor, she would have her credit card to spend on whatever she wanted to spend it on, but more importantly her parents would never question her about where she was going and what she was doing. All of this was going to change now since she had failed that biology test. Her grade had changed to a C, a high one, but to her parents that was like as if she was failing the class.

"Mom, please, don't do this. I'll go to Ms. Haruna tomorrow and ask her if there are any extra credit assignments I can do to boost up my grade. I'll even ask her if I can redo the test to bring up my grade. Mom please, I-I can't have a tutor again." Serena begged her mother as the tears welled up in her eyes. She wasn't crying because she's a crybaby, no she grew out of that stage last year, she was tearing up because this was her letting her parents down and now they have to do something to help her out of the hole she dug herself in.

"Serena, I've already talked to your father and it's already been decided. You're grounded and we are hiring you a tutor immediately, whether you like it or not, and you will have this tutor until you boost that grade back up to an A when report cards come out. I'll come get your phone and computer before bed so you have time to explain what happened to your friends." Ikuko said as she went back to cooking dinner. Serena let out a hopeless sigh, there was nothing else that she could do about the situation. She just hoped who ever this tutor was, they wouldn't help her and she was already planning on making their lives hell during their sessions.

As Serena was turning to leave the kitchen to head to her room, the front door opened and Andrew came in with some of his friends. When Serena walked through the entrance to the kitchen to head upstairs, she bumped shoulders with Darien. Actually it was more like her shoulder bumped his upper arm, since she was shorter than average. They both felt some kind of sparky jolt but Serena refused to make any eye contact with him when he looked down to her, still upset about what happened at lunch and just now with her mom. When she reached the stairs, she bolted up them as fast as she could, slammed the door to her room and threw herself on to her bed. Today was the worst day ever.

Darien watched with concerned eyes as Serena walked past him and bolted up the stairs to her room. He felt bad about pretty much calling her stupid at the beginning of lunch, but he wasn't going to do anything to apologize. That's just how they were. They insulted each other, argued, and fought. Majority of those confrontations would be the highlight of his day. He was always fond of the small blonde but couldn't do anything since Andrew made it clear he didn't want any of his friends trying to date his little sister, so to prevent anything from happening Darien would argue with her to keep her away.

"Hey mom, the guys and I are gonna head upstairs to study. We have a chem test tomorrow." Andrew said to Ikuko as he went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to snack on before dinner.

"That's fine sweetie. I'm making more than enough food here so if you boys get hungry don't be afraid to come down and get some food." Ikuko said as she stopped cooking to look up at the group of four boys. She remembered something when her eyes landed on Darien. "Darien can I talk to you for a second? I just need to ask you something, it won't take long." Ikuko said as the rest of the boys headed upstairs to Andrew's room to study.

"Sure, what's up Mrs. Tsukino?"

"I heard a rumor and I want to know if it's true." Ikuko asked as she eyed Darien suspiciously and Darien gulped nervously thinking that she heard about him and Serena fighting.

"What did you hear?" Darien asked as he sucked in a deep breath.

"That you're tutoring again to save up money for college."

Darien sighed out the breath he was holding, relieved. "Yeah, I am. You know med school isn't cheap and even though I do have a few scholarships lined up none of them pay for the full cost, and I kind of want to save the trust fund my parents left me after the accident. Plus I also have an internship lined up with a professor in America after graduation, if that goes good then I'll be going to school there at Harvard. It's been a dream of mine to go to school there." Darien said proudly.

"Are you tutoring a lot of students right now?" Ikuko questioned on.

"Not really, I've been tutoring these three junior high students but all of their marks have gone up and they really don't need me anymore." Darien said with a shrug. "Why do you ask Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Kenji and I want to know if you'll be willing to tutor Serena." Ikuko asked and Darien stood there shocked. "Her biology grade has significantly dropped and her grade now is unacceptable and we also notice that she's been having a bit of trouble in her math class. We want to help you Darien, Kenji and I talked and we want to help you pay for college. You've been friends with Andrew since you two were in diapers and you are practically family. Please Darien, will you accept our offer?"

"S-sure" Darien stuttered in shock at their offer.

"Good, and when Serena gets her marks back up to all A's you can go back to tutoring other students, but we'll still pay for your college. And if her marks drop again you'll be able to help her again." Ikuko said with a smile as Darien took in the information. "She's in too much of a mood right now I believe, so you two can start your sessions on Wednesday? Give her tomorrow to kind of settle down a bit."

"Okay that sounds good." And with that all said and agreed upon, Darien headed upstairs to Andrew's room to study for their chemistry test for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on friday 12/2015**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOO HOO! Okay so I have decided that I won't be doing just Friday but I will be posting both THURSDAY AND SUNDAY. Those are my main days off but if I get anymore days off i'll post on those days. Now just to let you know I do have 18+ chapters currently written, but I want to take my time so you guys can get into it instead of just rushing it bc I know when an author posts more than one chapter right after the other I don't review bc they don't leave me a good cliffhanger putting my on the edge of my seat.**_

_**I know that some of the chapters are kind of short (under 1,000 words) but trust me they will be getting longer. My goal was to make this a short story but that's impossible for me lol**_

_**This story is currently still in the writing process but I can happily say that I have 18+ chapters successfully written and edited for me to post for you guys!**_

_**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):  
><em>**

_**BrightLove  
><strong>**nariayanez  
>Monica12<br>Nancy67  
>hilieeeeee<br>tokyostar74  
>SilverLuna22<br>TaxPrincess  
>angelfiregryffindor<br>SakuraTezuka Caiteexx  
>Serenity312<br>Darkrose4104  
>LadyCelestialShadowHunter<br>Moon2Bunny  
>PoisonIvy89<br>Fire and Ice  
>Galaxy Princess<br>yukikiralacus  
>Bubble Princess<br>grandprincessanastasiaroma  
>frotothelimit<br>UsaMamoChibiChiba  
>darkstar2010<strong>_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_xpandachuy  
>Galaxy Princess (Thank you! I'm not too sure if i put enough hell into it but let me know what you think when the chapter comes out!)<br>din  
>Serenity312<br>Guest_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Ugh! I still can't believe Haruna called my parents! One bad grade and I'm thrown into the gutter." Serena whined into her cell phone to her friends.

"Damn she called the rents?" Mina questioned and got an annoyed whining sound from her friend in response. "So what's the damage?"

"Phone and computer are gone for a month, unless it's for a school related project and I'm back on curfew." Serena answered.

"Well that's not too bad, it could be worse." Raye said.

"Oh no Raye that's just the cake, here's the icing: since I did so badly I have to have a tutor again."

"NO!" Raye and Mina said disbelievingly in unison.

"Yeah and they already have one picked out for me." Serena groaned into her pillow.

"Girl you better get that grade back up soon or else you won't be able to go to Lita's party!" Mina said.

"Wait, she's finally decided about the party?" Serena quickly sat up in her bed, her interest peaked.

"Yeah, but she's doing this Project X type shit where she's not giving out any details until the day of the party." Raye said.

"And apparently her new boyfriend is some famous EDM DJ so everyone is gonna be at this party. Like the location is a secret until day of and I think she said something about charging admission to get in and she's getting high end security for the party too, like she's already got permits and what not for it."

"Ugh I need to go! It sounds like it's gonna be the hottest party until New Year's!" Serena was starting to get depressed. Lita was coming back at the end of next month and her punishment went until the week after Lita gets back into town, a week after her party.

"Sere it's gonna be bigger than New Year's. It's gonna be _the_ party to top for like the next 5 years!" Mina said excitedly.

"Well if my punishment is still going I'm gonna have to sneak out. There is nothing on this planet that'll prevent me from going to this party, especially not my parents." Serena said determinedly. Their conversation had shifted to lighter gossip conversations from who was dating who now to what certain girls wore to their schools and out in public. The conversation continued on for about twenty minutes until there was a knock on Serena's bedroom door. "Hey guys I gotta go, I'm now officially on house arrest. See ya tomorrow." Serena said goodbye to her friends and told whoever it was at her door to come in. "Come in" Serena responded to the knock at her door. The door slowly opened, revealing Ikuko behind the door. Serena picked up her laptop and cell phone handing the items to her mother. Ikuko only took the laptop.

"Your punishment starts on Wednesday. You can have your phone until tomorrow evening before bed and you can get it back during school hours but when you get home, it's gone. Any questions?" Ikuko asked as she handed the phone back to her daughter and held the laptop at her side. Serena shook her head no and lightly held the phone in her hand.

"Thanks mom," she said with a soft smile

"Serena, we're not doing this to torture you. We're doing this because we care and we want you to be able to do what you want in life. With good grades you can go to whatever school you want to go to. We're stricter on you because you are our baby girl. Andrew has his sport scholarships, Sam just started middle school but he learned good work ethic from watching you and Drew. We are very proud of you sweetie and we want you to have a good future. Now get that grade back up to an A." Ikuko said as she walked up to her daughter and kissed her forehead, then turned and headed to the door, "Goodnight baby, I love you."

"I love you too mom, good night." Serena replied as she watched her mother close the bedroom door shut.

Serena let out a sigh as she decided that it was time for bed. After she changed into her sleep wear, washed her face and brushed her teeth, Serena found herself lying in bed and her mind started to wonder. All of her friends either were in a relationship or have had relationships. Guys rarely asked Serena out unlike Lita, Raye, and Mina. Even quiet Amy has had a boyfriend.

Serena sulked, she loved the idea of being in a relationship and she loved the idea of being in love. Her dreams were always filled with a romance storyline that she would see in movies but the guy was always darkened out, her imagination teasing her.

Serena quickly reminded herself not to get her hopes up, Andrew pretty much ruined her love life until he leaves for college. Any guy who wants to ask her out has to go through Andrew first to get his approval and he always told them NO. If the guy doesn't listen then Andrew takes matters into his own hands and usually gets his friends from the football team to "flush" them in the toilet or toss them into the dumpsters. One time he locked a guy in a porta-potty and knocked it over, the guy transferred schools the next day. All the guys at her school are too scared to ask her out, all except one… Melvin. Andrew only likes Melvin because he is a childhood friend and the biggest nerd in school.

Serena shivered at the thought of dating Melvin. He had one of the biggest crushes on her and he was very persistent in trying to get her to go out with him.

With those thoughts running through her mind, Serena's dreams that night were plagued with the idea of her being lonely and loveless for the rest of her life. 

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on SUNDAY 14/2015**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**WOO HOO! Okay so I have decided that I won't be doing just Friday but I will be posting both THURSDAY AND SUNDAY. Those are my main days off but if I get anymore days off i'll post on those days. Now just to let you know I do have 18+ chapters currently written, but I want to take my time so you guys can get into it instead of just rushing it bc I know when an author posts more than one chapter right after the other I don't review bc they don't leave me a good cliffhanger putting my on the edge of my seat.**_

_**I know that some of the chapters are kind of short (under 1,000 words) but trust me they will be getting longer. My goal was to make this a short story but that's impossible for me lol**_

_**This story is currently still in the writing process but I can happily say that I have 18+ chapters successfully written and edited for me to post for you guys!**_

_**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):  
><em>**

**_ArehelTinuviiel_**

**_BrightLove_**

**_0SailorHarmomy0_**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_Leslie wjack- thank you! More drama is about to come! Lol_**

**_AngelEye- My grammar isn't as good as it used to be but thank you so much!_**

**_LoveInTheBattlefield_**

**_Nancy67_**

**_Guest_**

**_TaxPrincess- I will try to update every Thrusday and Sunday, maybe Monday too, just depends on how far I can get with future chapters_**

**_Caiteexx- thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this next chapter!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Tuesday morning found Serena running to school late. She had gotten no sleep last night, her dreams went from a nightmare of a date with nerdy Melvin to being rescued by a man clad in a tuxedo, top hat, long black cape, and a white mask. She remembered from the dream that he had jet black hair that fell just barely over his midnight blue eyes. Just thinking about him made her blush, but the more she thought about the tuxedo clad man the more familiar he seemed to her. She furiously shook her head and started to run harder, fearing she would miss the first bell.

Serena heard the first bell as she entered the school and she bolted to her first period making it to her seat right as the final bell rang.

'Today is not my day,' Serena thought with annoyance as she folded her arms on top of the table at her seat and laid her head on top.

She was lucky she had art first period instead of one of her other classes, especially biology with Haruna. Serena had her freshmen year first period and she would get detention almost every day for being late. Her art teacher didn't care much about tardiness, just as long as you did your work.

Another thing she was glad about her art class is that this is the only class she has with none of her friends. After that weird dream she had she really just needed sometime to herself to calm down from it.

Serena was so out of it and spaced out that she never noticed her teacher talking to the class about how their drawings are due at the end of the week and the bell was about to ring. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder she realized what was going on.

"Everything okay Serena?" her art teacher asked with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, just had a really bad dream last night. I'm still kind of out of it." Serena said as she packed up her things and started to head out of the room.

"Clowns or midgets?" her teacher asked as she walked back to her desk and Serena smiled at the reference.

"Neither, and thank God. I don't think I'd be able to sleep for weeks if it was that. See you tomorrow Ms. G!" Serena said as she left the room giggling, her art teacher always knew how to lighten a tense situation. Serena hurried a little to get to her locker and became relaxed when she noticed that she had enough time to drop off some things and still get to class on time, especially since her next class was right by her locker.

"Serena! OMG I'm so glad I found you before second period! I don't think I can carry two of these anymore! Here take it!" Mina said as she shoved a gym bag and school colored pompoms at her friend. "You're still the same size as last year right? Oh well doesn't matter, if the uniform doesn't fit you can switch out the sizes at practice today."

"Mina, I thought we agreed not to do cheer leading this year since Lita won't be back until the end of the football season?" Serena questioned as she took the bag and pompoms and dropped them into her locker, not really caring about the objects.

"Yeah but I talked to Lita last night, after coach called practically begging for us to come back after this huge accident when some new fliers tried stuff way out of their level and got massively injured, which by the way they will not be returning later in the season, and I asked Lita if it was okay if we did it and she said that it was totally fine! So we are back on the team! I'm so excited, we got new uniforms to upgrade from last year and the skirts are just a little but shorter and a lot tighter. And we get to wear them to school on game day instead of our school uniforms! This is such a great year so far, now all I need is a boyfriend to make it perfect, preferably a football player. They always say junior year is the year you remember the most." Mina said in awe as she slumped against Serena's closed locker. Serena sighed and shook her head.

"Mina, you said the same thing last year and freshmen year and I bet you're gonna say the same thing next year when we're seniors then start the cycle all over again in college." Serena joked as she linked her arm with her friend and started to guide them to their next class.

"Actually no, next year is going to be the most depressing year we will remember the most. I really don't want to say goodbye to you guys, I'm not ready to let go of our friendship yet." Mina sulked as they took their seats next to each other in their second period math class.

"Mina don't worry about it. You and I will be going to Uni together after high school while Amy goes to med school and hopefully Raye will come with us and not stay at the temple. Plus Lita will already be at Uni so she could show us where all the hot campus parties will be at." Serena said as she tried to reassure her friend that she wasn't going anywhere and that they would be friends past graduation next year. Mina gave her a bright smile in response and they quickly turned their attention to their teacher who was starting to begin their lesson.

Serena's attention was shortly drawn away from the lesson when she found a folded note on her desk. After she unfolded the note she read, 'Don't forget practice is at 2:30 after school, and don't be late!' Serena folded the note back up as she slightly shook her head and smiled to herself.

'Yeah, this is gonna be a good year.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on SUNDAY 18/2015**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! okay so for every new chapter i get written I will post another chapter on Monday! So I will be keeping up with my regular post dates which are Thursday and Sunday, but when I get an extra chapter written I will post another chapter for you guys on Monday!_**

**_I hope you guys are having a happy new year so far! I know I am! I know 2015 is going to have some amazing surprises in stock for me and my family, but as of right now I'm just looking forward to the snow that we will be getting tomorrow morning :)_**

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):  
><em>**

_**Dymond313**_

_**hina1401**_

_**Coragirl**_

_**Ashley10155**_

_**nicholson . athena**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_Em- Haha oh yes it will!_**

**_xpandachuy- I hope you like this next update!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Hey Ms. H, can I talk to you?" Serena asked as the bell for lunch rang and everyone exited the classroom.

"Sure Serena, what's up?" Haruna said as she finished cleaning off the white board and took a seat at her desk.

"I talked with my parents last night and I was wondering if there was any way I could do some extra credit work to boost up my grade?" Serena asked nervously, she absolutely hated talking to her teachers about her grades.

Ms. Haruna quickly got onto her computer and pulled up the class list with all of their grades. "Serena your grade is still good, it's a high C but it's still better than most other students in this class. I personally think that if you just keep up with all of the other assignments and score highly on your tests you should be able to boost it up to a higher B maybe even an A by the end of the quarter." Haruna tried to reason with her student.

Serena sighed, "Ms. H you just don't get it, anything lower than a 90 is considered failing at my house. My parents got me a _tutor_ because they think I'm doing so badly in this class. Please Ms. H, I'm begging you, is there anything that I can do to boost that grade up to an A as soon as possible?"

Ms. Haruna could see the determination in Serena's eyes and also after the phone call that she had with Serena's mother last night helped her understand Serena's situation. "I do have something you can do." Ms. H said as she opened a draw in her desk and pulled out a binder. She opened the binder and pulled out a packet and handed it to Serena. "I can give you a packet to do each week and every Friday after class you will turn them in. We don't normally do extra credit but when a student in your situation comes to a teacher like this we have to give it to you. Just don't let anyone else know that we do this." Serena quickly shook her head understanding every word Haruna was talking about. She quickly thanked Haruna and then rushed out of the classroom heading to her locker to put the packet away and to retrieve her lunch.

"Now time to call mom and beg her to let me cheer again." Serena said to herself with a sigh as she got her cell phone out and quickly dialed her mother's number. The call was pretty fast and Serena was surprised that her mother was even happy—no her mother was _excited_ that she was back on the cheer squad. Serena ended the call letting her mother know that she would be coming home late because Mina wanted to hold longer practices so they could get started on a new routine.

Serena hung up her phone and sent a quick text to Amy and Mina saying she was going to cram a bit and will see them during gym. Serena leaned against her locker and gave out a heavy sigh, things were starting to look up but that also meant that there was going to be something to try to ruin everything for her, and then she remembered she started her tutoring tomorrow. Serena turned around to face her locker and she punched it hard, leaving a small dent in the metal. It had hurt a lot and her hand started to throb, but she was relieved that no one was around. That is until she heard a deep chuckle from behind.

"I'm more than sure that you're locker isn't a punching bag. Why so mad Meatball Head?" The deep voice said as Serena turned around to see Darien walking up to her. The playful smile on his lips faltered when he saw how upset she was and then saw how red and swollen her hand was. "Let's get you to the nurse to get your hand checked out," Darien suggested and Serena slowly nodded as she began to walk down the hallway with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so I know that this chapter is really short, but no complaining! I gave you guys an extra chapter a few days early! lol the next chapter will still be posted on Thursday! See you Moonies on thursday for the next installment of The Tutor!<strong>

**Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on SUNDAY 1/8/2015**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I just want to thank you guys so much for all of your support and for liking this story! I promise I will finish this story then try to update my other stories. I'm very tempted to just rewrite A Twist In the Story... But who knows. Anyways here's chapter six!_**

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):  
><em>**

**_firestar73_**

_**SilverVenus**_

_**IceQueenBarbarien**_

**_suesse81_**

**_Strangelove9_**

**_Rassgulla1_**

**_MaggiexxLove_**

**_Avales_**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_Leslie wjack- There are pleanty more to come!_**

**_SilverVenus- thank you so much for the review! I know my grammar has downgraded since high school but I promise I am trying to fix it! There will be no sailor scouts, sadly, but I promise the chapters will be getting longer. I wanted to keep this story short and sweet but that never seems to happen with me. I hope you enjoy this and future chapter!_**

**_xpandachuy_**

**_TaxPrincess_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Darien was bored during lunch.

All of his friends either had lunch detention or had to go in for lunch help for their assignments. He was surprised though that he didn't have a lunch detention with Andrew, since he took the fall for both of them.

'But I guess that's what brothers do for each other.' Darien thought with a shrug.

Darien grew up neighbors with the Tsukino's. His parents were good friends and colleagues with Kenji and Ikuko at the hospital, and he and Andrew were only a few months apart. Darien's mother quickly became a house wife after she had him and she took care of him and Andrew during the day while her husband and the Tsukino's were at work.

Darien remembered when after Serena was born, the three of them were inseparable. They played together, ate together, were bathed together, they cried together, had their diapers changed together, and the three took naps together. However, Darien was closer to Serena growing up than he was to Andrew. It wasn't until they were seven, and started playing sports together, they grew closer and Serena was slowly getting left out of the picture as she started to make friends with girls from her school.

Darien had a happy childhood up until he turned 8, that was when his world came crashing down. His parents had went away on a trip for their anniversary and left him in the care of the Tsukino's. His parents were supposed to come home that Monday, but they had been in a terrible car accident. His father died on impact and his mother was in the ICU for about a week. She woke up in time to tell Darien that she loved him and that everything was going to be okay, but she had heart failure and died peacefully later that night.

Darien was put into his grandfather's custody and he didn't live that far away from the Tsukino's, but Darien rarely ever stayed with his grandfather for he was a cruel and distant man. Darien always stayed with Andrew and they became like brothers. Darien stayed at the house so much that Ikuko and Kenji had put an extra bed in Andrew's room. Life was starting to feel good again as Darien and Andrew picked on Serena, played as many sports as they could (but mainly played football, basketball, and baseball), and they would play a lot with Andrew's new little brother Sammy.

Things were going great until four years later Darien's grandfather passed. Though he wasn't close to him it was hard facing the hard truth that his only known and last relative was gone. The Tsukino's took him into custody but they never did adopt Darien, the timing wasn't right and they didn't want it to ruin Darien's friendship with Andrew and they really didn't want Serena getting madder about Darien constantly being at the house.

Darien, however, didn't stay with the Tsukino's for very long. Since he was the only child and grandson, Darien received a very large fortune from his family and with that money he asked Kenji and Ikuko if it was alright for him to get his own place and live on his own. They agreed and Darien got his first apartment shortly after he turned 14 with their help. The Tsukino's put their name on the lease, though Darien used his inheritance to pay rent, three times a week either Ikuko or Kenji would stop by the apartment to see if everything was going alright with Darien and to make it look like a teenager wasn't living there on his own.

Darien had kept up with his sports, since it was therapeutic and somewhat filled an emptiness in him and gave him a sense of belonging, and he and Andrew became very good. Last season was the first time ever that Juban High School had a team that made it to the championship and won. With Andrew as quarterback and Darien as a running back, and a few other good defensive/offensive teammates, they were unstoppable and so far they're doing better this season than they were last. They're record right now is undefeated, even though they've only played two games, and Darien was determined to keep it that way and nothing was going to stop him.

Though Darien did suffer from some major losses in his life, it didn't stop him from dating but he's never had a fully committed relationship. There was one girl, however, which he did try to have a relationship with but she just used him as she did with mostly all the other guys at their school. Darien also had a really hard time opening up about his feelings and especially his past, but he never had a problem expressing his feelings with a certain Meatball Head.

He just wished she had kept her hair that way.

Darien sighed.

These were usually the thoughts that would run through his head whenever he was alone and had a lot of time to himself. He was just randomly wondering the hallways and didn't even realize he made it to the junior hallway until he heard a loud bang and a tiny whimper. He looked up from the floor to see Serena, his meatball head, holding her sore hand to her chest and staring at the new dent in her locker.

'My Meatball Head? When did she become mine? I don't even want her. I don't even care about her, but she is Drew's little sister and he's extremely protective of her. She sure is cute though… wait when did this happen? No, I can't do this. She's Drew's little sister and tomorrow I'm going to be her tutor. Keep things serious Darien.' Darien argued in his mind as he walked up to the small blonde.

"I'm pretty sure lockers aren't meant to be punching bags. Why so mad Meatball Head?" Darien playfully joked but everything turned serious when he saw the pained look in her eyes and she had no comeback after he called her by her most hated nickname. "C'mon, let's get you to the nurse and get ice for that hand." Serena slowly nodded and followed him down the hallway towards the nurse's office.

The hallways were strangely quiet and empty for a regular lunch period and Darien was starting to think karma had something to do with all of this. Starting tomorrow after school, he was going to be her new tutor. Darien knew how Serena felt about tutors, she hated them and would try to do everything in her power to make them quit. He quietly hoped that she didn't try any of her nasty tricks to get him to quit. Even though they argued a lot, it didn't mean that he didn't like her. She always held a soft spot in his icy cold heart.

"You know you don't have to walk me to the nurse." Serena said quietly, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"No I do," and when he looked down and saw her big blue eyes widen he just couldn't help himself, "I need to make sure all of the other lockers don't feel your wrath Meatball Head." He said with a mocking chuckle.

"Ugh, you're such a jerk Darien and stop calling me that! My hair isn't like that anymore." Serena yelled as she hit him with her golden waist length high pony tail. He caught the hair before it really hit him and her hair felt like gold silk. It was so beautiful he couldn't help but stare at it in awe as it cascaded out of his hand and back to her waist slowly curling itself back into her curls, and he noticed the small blonde trying to hide her blush.

After an awkward moment of silence, they finally reached the nurse's office and a small plump lady with ginger hair sat behind the desk.

"Did you fall again sweetie?" the nurse asked as she got up and headed to the freezer to get an icepack out to hand to the blonde.

Serena opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted, "No, her hand got slammed by the locker on accident. We were talking and I didn't realize her hand was still in the locker when I went to close it." Darien covered for her and Serena just stared on in awe.

"Nothing seems to be broken… if the pain gets worse have your father look at it when you get home Miss Tsukino." The nurse said as she handed the blonde girl the ice pack and the two left the nurse's office.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Serena said as they continued to walk down a random hallway.

"If you told her the truth you would probably get detention for damaging school property." Darien stated and Serena stopped walking as Darien stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear, "You can thank me later." He whispered and then walked away down the hallway as the bell rang leaving a blushing blonde beauty standing still in the middle of a now crowded hallway watching his retreating figure leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on SUNDAY 110/2015 **

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I just want to thank you guys so much for all of your support and for liking this story! I promise I will finish this story then try to update my other stories. I'm very tempted to just rewrite A Twist In the Story... But who knows. Anyways here's chapter seven!_**

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):  
><em>**

_**yukikiralacus**_

_**yemile cantu**_

_**AryaJasmine**_

_**Eleven-29**_

_**Venusian Angel**_

_**Madame Magic**_

_**Grumpy DelSan13**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_Leslie wjack_**

**_SilverVenus- I think I'm going to take you up on that offer! I'm having a hard time with writing this one chapter and would like some input. I'll message you later in the week with the chapter._**

_**LoveInTheBattleField**_

**_hina1401- More is soon to come!_**

**_sazzy_**

**_guest_**

**_Grumpy DelSan13_**

**_TaxPrincess_**

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

_The Next Day_

Serena entered her bedroom, tossed her backpack onto her desk chair and tossed her cheer bag towards her closet, then flopped down onto her bed with a heavy sigh. Her morning classes were pretty stressful, she had three tests that morning, but everything seemed to calm down after lunch and she had begun to relax. Cheer practice after school had consisted of Mina handing out the new uniforms and fitting everyone into them. Serena loved the new uniforms with their school colors. The uniforms were three pieces the skirt, an under armor midriff, and a shell shirt to complete the uniforms. The base color was navy blue and it had gold and white trimmings around the uniform and had the letters JHS on the chest of the shirt shell. She was currently still in her uniform, since she didn't have enough time to change at school since she was running late to get home for her tutoring. She was too lazy, though, to change out of her uniform and just took off the shirt and left on the midriff and the skirt. She braided her long hair into a side fishtail braid.

The only thing she was glad about school was that she didn't see Darien at all today. They didn't have any classes together but with their class schedules and the routes that they take to class, they normally see each other in between most of their classes and after their interaction yesterday, she didn't think she would be able to face him without blushing up a storm. Darien usually did that to her whenever he caught her off guard. There was just something about him that she hated but loved at the same time. She knew for a fact that she didn't have a crush on him, the thought just made her want to vomit. Though they practically lived together growing up, she never viewed him as a brother. He was Andrew's best friend and the biggest jerk on the planet to her. But every now and then they had their moments and there was just always something about him, she just couldn't explain it, but she always felt safe and complete around him.

She had heard Andrew complaining last night that his football coach was having the team practice all day the Wednesday because their next game was against their rival team, Azabu High School, and they were currently tied in their division, both teams undefeated. Serena and Mina had missed the first two games of the season but Serena didn't really care much about it. She hated football but she loved cheerleading. Before she had gotten into high school and started to cheer, she would refuse to go to any of her brother's games because she thought they were too boring. She never paid any attention to the games and would just chat with Mina and Lita the entire time. This season was going to be weird with Lita gone until the end of October.

Feeling too lazy to change her clothes into something else, Serena made her way over to her desk and began working on her homework. About 20 minutes later her phone started ringing and when she answered it was her mom telling her that her tutor was here and they were coming upstairs to her room.

Serena rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance when she heard a knock at her door.

"Go away, wrong room!" Serena yelled as she continued working on her English homework with her back to the door. She heard the door open and then close. Letting out another annoyed sigh Serena turned around, ready to give her tutor her speech about how she doesn't need their help, but her words were trapped in the back of her throat when she saw who had entered into her room. Her annoyance turned into anger. "Seriously? You practically live here, you should know where Andrew's room is by now." Serena stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. She was going to stand her ground, this was her room and she wasn't going to let him get to her. 'But he looks so cute—wait what the hell am I thinking?! He's not cute! He's an annoying arrogant jerk!'

"I'm not here to see Andrew,"

'No… it can't be—he _can't_ be.' Serena was in denial. "Seriously Darien, what are you doing in my room? If you're here to talk, I can't, my tutor should be coming up soon." Serena said as she went back to sit at her desk chair and stared Darien down with heated angry eyes.

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Darien asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm your tutor, hey I didn't know you were a cheerleader." Darien commented jokingly, though he had to admit she looked pretty damn good in that uniform. 'Stop it, she's your best friend's little sister and you're only here to tutor her.' Darien scolded himself.

Serena quickly got up and rushed to her door, hitting Darien with her shoulder, as she opened her door and started yelling. "Mom how could you do this to me?! MOM!" Serena yelled but was quickly shut up when Darien put his hand over her mouth.

"Would you shut up Meatball Head? Your mom left to run some errands, your dad won't be home for a while, Sam is at a friend's house and Drew is at work. Trust me, I don't want him finding out and giving me shit about it." Darien said he let go of her and went back into her room and put his backpack next to the small coffee table she had in the middle of her large room.

"You know I don't actually need a tutor, I just fucked up on one test." Serena gave in and went back to her desk.

"I know, I talked to your mom and she said Haruna gave you an extra credit packet to work on. She said that's what I really need to help you with, is bringing up your bio grade." Darien responded as he started taking his homework out of his bag and started working on it.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do since I really don't have any say in this. Each session we do we work on our own homework, we don't talk, when I'm done I'll give you my work to check over and most importantly we don't talk." Serena said as she went back to her homework. She was almost done with everything and the sooner she finished, the sooner he could leave her room.

"Fine with me," Darien said under his breath, Serena just barely heard him, as he started the last two assignments he had to do for homework.

An hour had passed since the two had said a word to each other, it was a tense awkward silence and neither of them liked it, but they quickly got over it realizing that this was the only way they would get anything done without them trying to kill each other.

Serena had just finished the last of her homework and she was double checking her answers for her Math, History, and English homework. Everything seemed correct but there were some things from her Math homework that had confused her, but she wasn't ready yet to cave in and ask for his help just yet.

Darien had finished the last of his assignments 15 minutes ago and was reading ahead for his advanced physics class when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Serena handing him her homework.

"Can you check over my math? I just wanna make sure I got the right answers." She asked shyly and Darien nodded his head as he took the papers from her and started to check over her work. He spent about 10 minutes double checking each problem and she had all her answers correct, a bit sloppy but all correct. He handed the worksheets back to her, "Thanks," she said softly.

They started packing up their bags and when Darien was ready to leave Serena walked him downstairs to the front door.

"We should probably make a schedule for the next session," Serena suggested as she started to accept the fact that her worst enemy was now her tutor.

"Sure umm Mondays, obviously Friday's, and weekends I can't do because of practice but my schedule is pretty open Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday after 3:30."

"That works for me, but where should we meet up? We both don't want anyone else finding out about this, especially Drew." Serena tried her hardest to avoid all eye contact with him, she really hated this.

"The safest place would most likely be my place. It's across town and no one from our school lives in that area." Darien suggested and Serena agreed that would be best. "So tomorrow we'll meet up there around 4ish?" Serena nodded and they stood in the doorway in an awkward silence. "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow at school." Darien said as he opened the door to exit.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Darien."

He left and Serena closed the front door and leaned against it, forget this year being a good year. So far it was the most confusing and annoying year she had ever had and she couldn't wait until this tutoring was over. But there was a slight problem now, when Serena had closed her eyes to sleep that night, she could only think of Darien.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on THURSDAY 115/2015 **

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I just want to thank you guys so much for all of your support and for liking this story! I promise I will finish this story then try to update my other stories. I'm very tempted to just rewrite A Twist In the Story... But who knows. Anyways here's chapter eight!_**

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):  
><em>**

_**red shoulders85**_

**_Derpy Usagi_**

_**purplemoon13**_

_**mikanxnatsume1228**_

_**Venusian Angel**_

_**Wondermorena**_

_**Raine87**_

_**nahedt**_

_**megan dunkirk**_

_**abbydobbie**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**mikanxnatsume1228- not at the game but somewhere else ;)**_

_**AngelEye- there will be more squeeking opportunities to come!**_

_**Wondermorena**_

_**yemile cantu**_

**_guest_**

**_Grumpy DelSan13_**

_**xpandachuy**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The next two weeks they had gotten into a routine, after practice Serena would go to the arcade for a half hour and then head over to Darien's apartment to meet up with him at 5. They had agreed 5 was a better time to meet up so it would give some time to hang out with their friends for a bit and also for incase if their practices had gone over time than scheduled. Their sessions were only about 45 minutes long since they had a study period before practice and games, but sometimes they would go to an hour if Serena needed Darien to check over something.

Serena had never once asked Darien to show her or explain how something was done, but she struggled pretty hard with math. It was the one class that confused her, she was never good with numbers and was surprised she even did well on her tests to keep up an A in the class. But lately she hadn't been doing too well and her grade was slowly drifting down to a B. Serena was just amazed that she made it to Algebra 2 since she did so bad with math.

It was Tuesday and they were currently at Darien's apartment doing homework and studying for upcoming tests. Serena had finished all of her homework during lunch and study period, and all she had to work on was the study guide her math teacher had given her to work on for their upcoming test on Friday.

They were sitting at the large coffee table in the middle of Darien's living room, books and papers littered the table and parts of the carpeted floor. Darien was reading ahead for some of his classes, he finished his homework during study period, and Serena was struggling hard with her study guide, quietly grunting and chewing on her pencil as she tried to solve the problems.

Darien could hear muffled sounds coming from Serena and he was starting to lose his concentration as she continued. When he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel bad for her, she looked like she was having a really hard time with that study guide she was working on. He cleared his throat to try to get her attention, but that had gone onto deaf ears.

"What's wrong Meatball Head?"

Serena's head quickly shot up and she stared at him like a deer in the headlights, "Nothing's wrong you big jerk." She snapped back then tried to go back to her work.

"Something is wrong if you're making those annoying sounds. Do you need help with anything? It's why we're doing this, so I can help you."

Serena saw concern on Darien's face, she let out a heavy sigh and caved, "Yeah, I'm having a really hard time with math. I'm terrible with numbers and this is just too much for me to understand. I have a test on it this on Friday and if I don't do well on this my grade is gonna drop to a B."

Darien got up and scooted closer next to Serena to look at what she was having trouble with. He was so close to her, she could feel how warm he was, and when she inhaled his sent filled her nostrils and it oddly relaxed her yet made her nervous at the same time. Goosebumps tingled on her arm when he touched her hand to grab the pencil out of it and began to explain how to solve the problems the simplest way he could. 20 minutes later she understood how to solve the problems and her entire packet was finished.

"Wow, I seriously was convinced that I would never understand any of this. Why weren't you the one to teach this to my class the day we changed units? You're seriously a way better teacher than Mr. Kono!" Serena exaggerated and Darien slightly blushed, thankful that the lights weren't bright enough for her to notice and she was more focused on her worksheet than him.

"Do you want to review this tomorrow and Thursday to prep for your test?" Darien suggested as his blush went away.

"Yeah, that would be great! I'm not as confident about this subject as I would like to be." Serena agreed and she started to pack up her bag and then left the apartment to head home.

The next two days they were both lucky they barely got any homework so they could focus on prepping Serena for her test Friday. Of course though when Darien tried to re-explain some things to Serena she would get a little attitude and they would argue, but it wasn't much arguing since Darien got his point across to her and she started to focus back on her work.

Friday finally came and Serena took her test, she wasn't so confident that she had done well. She hadn't slept well that night. Her parents had overnight shifts that night, so Andrew had a girl over and they wouldn't shut up till 3am. Needless to say Serena only got two hours of sleep that night and she was already in a cranky mood. Math was her second period and after that test, her mood had gotten worse than before.

Serena sulked out of her math class when the bell rang and headed to her locker to switch out her books for history class next period.

"Hey Sere, how'd you do on the test? I think I did pretty well, but I didn't study that much and I know I got at least four of those problems wrong." Mina rambled on as Serena stayed quiet and leaned up against her locker after she closed it, rubbing her temples since she felt a headache coming on.

"Mina, I'm gonna need you to either slow down on your talking or just stop completely. And why are these damn skirts so short?!" Serena complained in annoyance as she tried to tug her cheer skirt lower so her ass wasn't hanging out.

Mina was taken aback but then she realized that, though this wasn't common, Serena was just in a bitch mood like how she is when she doesn't sleep well or when she's on her period. "Aww did little Bunny not get enough sleep last night? Or is it that time of the month?" Mina questioned jokingly and Serena just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Not enough sleep, though I do envy your hyperness right now. How much sugar did you put in your coffee this morning?"

"Six packets,"

Serena's eyes widened.

"What? It was too strong and I needed the sugar rush to get all peppy for the big game tonight!" Mina said jumping up and down. "C'mon Sere, we need to get to class or we'll be late!" Mina grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her down the hallway to their history class.

History and Biology passed by in an uneventful blur since Serena fell asleep in both classes, but she was lucky that they were watching movies in both classes. When lunch came around Serena, Mina, and Amy made their way to their usual spot in the court yard by the big oak tree. As Mina and Amy got their lunches out and got ready to eat, Serena got a blanket and pillow out of her cheer bag wrapped herself up in the blanket and laid her head down on the pillow and tried to fall asleep. Mina and Amy just stared at their friend with mouths opened shocked faces.

"Serena, aren't you going to eat your lunch? You need energy for the game tonight." Amy asked her best friend and couldn't help but laugh a bit at her friend's antics.

"Nope, I've been waiting for this since I got ready for school this morning and I don't plan on moving until school is over." Serena responded as she cuddled more into her pillow. Mina and Amy looked at each other and just shrugged it off and started to eat their lunches. A few moments later light snores could be heard from the small blonde wrapped up in the pink and white bunny blanket. Though much to her dismay, her dreams just would not let her fully fall asleep as she woke up every other 5 minutes from a small nightmare. Serena was half aware of what was going on around her, so when he showed up to her spot she thought she was dreaming.

"Why is she sleeping? Spirit week isn't for another month. Getting a head start, huh, Meatball Head?" Darien said as he crouched down next to her and poked her with his pencil. She squirmed at the poke in her side and mumbled a few incoherent words. Darien just chuckled and poked her again, Mina also laughed at her friend's reaction and Amy wasn't paying attention as she was reading her biology book trying to get ahead on her assignments. "Meatball Head, wake up." Darien said as he started to shake her awake but quickly stopped when he heard her growl.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep here." Serena growled as she peered out from her blanket cocoon and glared at Darien.

"You didn't get any sleep last night? What too busy reading those silly comic books again?" Darien teased.

Serena sat up, "They are not silly and they are called MANGA! And if you wanna know why I didn't get any sleep just asked your best friend what he was doing last night, I'm sure he'll have all the answers you'll need. Now GOODNIGHT!" Serena angrily said and then flopped back down onto her pillow to try to sleep again.

Darien wasn't stupid and he could take a hint, but he never knew that his best friend would be that inconsiderate. 'Wait… why should I care? I would do the same thing if I was in his situation.' Darien thought as he continued walking down the hallway to his next class as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on SUNDAY 118/2015 **

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! Here is chapter nine! I have some bad news for you guys... I will NOT be updating next THURSDAY. Why you ask? Because it is my WEDDING ANNIVERSARY! lol 2 months of being married! yes we celebrate monthaversaries... don't judge! So instead of updating on Thursday I WILL BE UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER SUNDAY JANUARY 25, 2015! thank you all for reading! and i am truly sorry that i will not be updating for another week :'(_**

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):  
><em>**

**_husky1013  
><em>****_Chichiforever  
>syulai<br>ameline99  
>sayuri-uzuki<br>MorganosaurusRex  
>kima5489<em>**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**Wondermorena- Back in my high school all the team players who had a game that day would wear their uniforms during the school day. The football players would wear their jerseys with jeans, the cheerleaders wore their entire uniform, basketball and baseball players wore dress pants and dress shirts. But yeah I'm kind of making this like how high school was for me.**_

_**Grumpy DelSan13- Unfortunately that was not Mina, it was actually Rita. And all of Serena and Darien's study sessions will be at his place so no one would find out.**_

_**Derpy Usagi**_

_**xpandachuy**_

_**Chichiforever- Oh my gosh you made my week! You're one of my favorite fanfic authors! Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_**LoveInTheBattleField**_

_**AngelEye- This isn't the first time she's been to his apartment, they used to have family dinners there when he had first moved in. lol Thank you for the cookies!**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

The football game that night was probably one of the biggest games they would play until the play-offs and the entire high school football stadium was jammed packed with both school's rooting for their teams. It was a home game for Juban and the entire school had shown up for the game and a little more than half had showed up for Azabu. The ending score of the game was 47-6, Juban winning and everyone wondering how Azabu was tied with them for the lead.

After the game everyone headed to The Crown to celebrate the big win, it was a tradition they started during Andrew and Darien's freshmen year.

Serena and Mina were still in their uniforms but they weren't sitting with the other cheerleaders and football players, they were sitting in a booth with their friends. Raye had managed to make it to the game to cheer on her friends with Amy. Raye had also managed to drag their friend Molly, from her private school, to come with her to the game. Molly was also friends with Mina, Serena, Amy, and Lita.

"You guys did amazing tonight and I'm talking about the cheerleaders. How do you do those stunts and not be terrified Serena?" Molly yelled over the music in the crowded arcade as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"Trust me Molly, it takes a lot of trust falls and practice to really trust those girls to catch me." Serena said as rolled her eyes and then she rubbed her back that was in pain from all the falls she had during practice before the game, but she was happy that they had finally gotten everything perfect and didn't drop her this time.

The girls continued to snack on some fries and burgers and drank their favorite milkshakes. Their conversations consisted of boys, Serena and Mina's cute uniforms, the injury one of the players had faced during the game, and more boys. Raye had been whispering with Molly about something but it had went unnoticed to the others as Mina got excited about a new song that was playing and dragged Serena out to dance with some of their other classmates on the dance floor. Amy was, of course, reading a book for one of her classes.

"So who all is gonna be there Mol?" Raye asked quietly.

"It's mainly people from our school but we can invite some people here too." Molly answered.

"We need to make sure that Andrew and his friends don't find out about it. Andrew will flip his shit and probably bust a nut." Raye said and Molly was taken aback by her comment and almost spilled her milkshake.

"Raye!" Molly yelled as Raye had a giggle fit and then they both calmed themselves down. "Don't worry about Drew finding out, I've got that covered." Molly said as she looked out towards the crowd and saw Andrew getting cozy with his girlfriend Rita. "Drew's gonna be a little distracted tonight." Raye looked over to where Molly was looking and saw Andrew with Rita and nodded her head with a sly smile on her face.

"Tonight is gonna be fun. So you have everything ready at the house?"

"Yup, Max is gonna text me once he's ready for us to come back to my place for our 'sleepover'" Molly said making quotations with her fingers at the word sleepover.

Shortly after Mina came back to the booth, "What's happening guys?"

"Not much, where's Sere?" Raye questioned.

"Oh she went to the bathroom, she should be back any second." Mina said with a wave of her hand.

Serena was making her way back to her friends when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Darien and smiled in relief.

"Hey! Cool party huh?" Serena said jokingly.

"Not really my style, I'd rather be at home but Drew insisted I came." Darien said as he put his hands in his pockets and smiled at the small blonde in front of him. He was slowly starting to like this girl and since they started tutoring he was starting to see a different side of her that she didn't really show much anymore. He liked the part of the tutoring when they would be close together when he would explain and show her how to solve certain problems for her math and biology homework. Every now and then her long hair would touch his hand and he so badly wanted to touch it again, like when he did when he walked her to the nurse weeks before, but he knew he couldn't especially with her father and Andrew's dating rules for her and Andrew's biggest rule for his friends was to not try to date his little sister. But following Andrew's rules was starting to get difficult as he started to like her more and he was starting to realize that her cheer uniform was starting to tease him.

Serena slightly blushed at the way he looked at her. She couldn't help but noticed how good he looked in his washed out jeans, black V-neck t-shirt, and forest green button up shirt (which was unbuttoned) with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. He made her nervous, she had never felt this nervous before, well except when she talked to Seyia in her history class. She and Seyia had made plans to go on a date tomorrow and she was really excited, but with Darien standing like that in front of her looking like that she couldn't help but forget all about Seyia and think of the times when he would sit so close to her and their hands would touch and she could smell his cologne and she could feel how warm he was. She always felt safe around him, been like that since they were kids, but what she wouldn't give right now to hug him and feel his warmth right now. But she stopped those thoughts when she remembered Andrew's dating rules for her, rule number one being that she couldn't date any of his friends, so her mind drifted back to Seyia and how she might be able to have a relationship that Andrew and her father would approve of.

"Same, I still have some homework to finish and a few tests to study for next week. Plus this stuff is kind of boring for me." Serena said with a nervous giggle. They both stood awkwardly for a few minutes. "Well I should get back to my friends. They're probably wondering where I am right now."

"Yeah, you should, they might worry." Darien responded and then they both went their separate ways.

"Serena, do you wanna have a sleepover at my place tonight?" Molly asked as Serena made it to their booth.

"Yeah, sure my parents have the nightshift again tonight and won't be home till tomorrow afternoon. I just need to go home and get my stuff. Plus I can't wait to get out of this stupid uniform," Serena said as she grabbed her jacket and bags.

"It's not a stupid uniform! It's better than last years!" Mina argued.

"Well at least my ass wasn't hanging out in last year's. Seriously Mina, what is with you and short tight clothing?" Serena argued as she tried to tug her skirt back down.

"Stop fighting! I'll go with you and we can take my car. I already have my stuff packed." Raye said and Mina decided she wanted to go with them too.

The girls were quick and made it back to Molly's place in 20 minutes. They went into Molly's house from the front yard and failed to miss the bright lights coming from the back yard. They hadn't changed into their pajamas yet, since Molly told them not to, and they were playing drinking games since Molly's parents were out of town. The girls were already tipsy and Serena was on the verge of drunk since she was a lightweight. The girls were having tons of fun and Serena was finally beginning to relax until the doorbell rang and Molly and Raye smiled to each other as Raye got up to go downstairs and answer the door.

"Molly we didn't order any pizza, did we?" A drunk Serena asked as Molly pulled her up from the floor, linked their arms together, and made their way downstairs following Raye.

As the girls walked down the stairs they started to hear unfamiliar voices, a lot of them, and they could hear loud music coming from the backyard. Mina quickly got excited and grabbed Amy to get her away from studying to go dance with some guys. Raye was holding the door open to greet some of her friends and Molly and Serena were standing at the bottom of the stairs, Serena staring drunkenly at the lot of people coming into the house quickly. She quickly recognized the next large group that came in to be students from her school.

"Molly, you're having a party and didn't think to tell me?!" Serena yelled over the loud music and voices talking.

"If we told you, you wouldn't have come and we wanted to hang out with you." Molly said giving her drunk friend puppy eyes.

"But what if—" Serena was cut off as Molly put her hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Don't worry, Sere. Andrew isn't going to be here tonight because he'll be a little too preoccupied with Rita." Molly felt Serena relax under her hand and then let go of her. "Let's go get some more drinks so you can enjoy tonight." Serena nodded and followed Molly to the kitchen.

"I seriously wish you gave me a warning to dress nicely at least." Serena complained as she looked down at her outfit. She wore short jean shorts, a black tank, and a pink cardigan with black flats. Her hair was braided into a side braid.

"Serena you look hot, you have nothing to worry about." Molly reassured her friend as she poured her a drink of coke and rum, basic but strong. "Just drink Sere," Molly said as she took a sip from her drink.

15 minutes later Serena was outside with Mina, Raye, Amy, and Molly dancing on the field turned into dance floor next to the pool. Molly had Max set up a small stage so he could DJ on it, colorful lights were also set up and flashing everywhere. It was a good thing Molly lived on a large acre house in the country right outside the city. Max is Molly's boyfriend and he's an inspiring EDM DJ, she met him at a rave over the summer and it was love at first sight, plus it also worked out that he went to the all-boys sister school to her private school so she saw him a lot.

More time passed and Serena was having so much fun, she was also very drunk with Mina and Raye. Molly had to watch over her house and Amy decided she would help out with that. Serena was enjoying herself until she saw Seyia making out with another girl and when she turned to storm out of the crowd, to find Mina or Raye, she saw Andrew walking out of the house with some of his friends.

"Oh fucking shit!" Serena said as she ran into the kitchen to hide. She was thankful when she found Mina and Raye using the kitchen sink to wash something out of Raye's hair. "Guys, big problem here!" Serena yelled and the two girls stopped what they were doing to look at their friend.

"What's wrong Sere?" Raye said as she wrung her hair to try to squeeze out the water.

"Why is my fucking brother here? I thought he was gonna be with Rita? She didn't even show up with him!" Serena drunkenly yelled as she pouted and stomped her foot. Mina was the drunk who thought everything was funny so she was sitting on the counter giggling while Raye just slapped her arm to shut her up.

"Sere, you'll be fine. Just stay with us and drink some more." Raye said as she poured her friend a glass of white wine.

"And Seyia's here too," she said sadly as she took the glass and took a big gulp of the wine.

"Why are you sad about that? I thought you liked him? Aren't you two going on a date tomorrow, so why aren't you with him now?" Mina questioned as she drank a glass of water then mixed herself a drink with a little bit of everything.

"He's with some red head, sucking face."

"Shit, give me that wine, you need this more than me." Mina said as she handed Serena her drink mixed with everything. Serena took a gulp of it and made a face.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"It's for broken hearts and girls who don't know how to relax and have fun. Now drink up! We got some more dancing to do." Raye said and Serena chugged the glass Mina gave her. Within about a minute the drink was gone and Serena could barely see straight, she was so drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on SUNDAY 125/2015 **

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am sooooooooooo absolutely sooooooooo sorry that I am a day late! You guys must hate me -_- I have been sooo busy this past week with work and family and my husband. Its a lot to handle lol but I'm getting more hours at work, which is very good! I'll be posting two more chapters this week just to apologize to you amazing readers! I love you all so much!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):  
><em>**

**_syulai  
>Mrs Black98<br>Cowabungababe95  
>MagicGoddess2001<br>Kathyjoey2000  
>Darling-Little-Moon<br>AvalonRose  
>Otaku3kagome<br>elizsushi89  
>KristaSmiles<br>Sy94  
>FoxyNeko08<br>Nancy67_**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**MagicGoddess2001  
><strong>__**Guest1  
><strong>__**Guest2  
><strong>__**Chichiforever  
><strong>__**TaxPrincess**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

"Drew why did we come here?" Darien asked annoyed as he parked his car and followed his friend to the house that was over flowing with drunken teenagers.

"Everyone is saying this party is the place to be at right now, and you know I like a good party." Andrew responded over his shoulder as the rest of their friends grouped up with them as they walked up the walkway to the large house.

"Plus I heard this party has a bombin' DJ," Jed said as he walked up to Darien with his friend Zack.

"Drew is only here because he wants a new booty call since Rita dumped him." Zack teased their quarter back.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's a crazy controlling bitch. I'm just glad we don't go to the same school. But I sure will miss that pussy and fucking at least four times a day, though she could improve on her bj's." Andrew joked as he and Jed high fived.

"C'mon lets hurry up before all the good stuff is gone." Darien said as they hurried their step to get to the house.

They were lucky when they had gotten there, it was apparently perfect timing since they were opening up new bottles and 32 packs. Andrew, Jed and Zack went straight for the hard stuff while Darien just took a cold beer. The group walked out to the backyard where the music was and they each got excited. Andrew and Jed eyed numerous potential booty calls. Zack found the girl he was crushing on and quickly grabbed her attention and began dancing. Darien, however, didn't get excited, no, he got pissed.

'Why is she here? I thought she was at a sleepover at Molly's? Drew can't see her, it'll just make things worse. I need to get her out of here.' Darien thought as he saw Serena dancing in the crowd, he looked away for just a second and when he looked back up, she was gone. 'Shit where did she go?' Darien handed his unopened beer to some random person as he went to hunt her down. He had been searching the house for about twenty minutes now and still no sign of her, it wasn't until he was starting to give up and check the kitchen for the last time, he found her. She was with Amy who was trying to calm her down, she was angry.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Darien asked as he stepped into the kitchen. Amy gave him a look to let him know that nothing was okay and she seemed annoyed.

"No, nothing is okay!" Serena slurred angrily as she turned around to face Darien then grabbed the side of the counter to help hold herself up. Amy took this as her cue to leave, she figured Darien could take care of her friend.

"Hey, Sere, calm down." Darien said as he walked towards her and she leaned back into the counter.

"I can't, not when they're out there making me anxious and mad!" Serena said as she looked Darien in the eyes.

"Andrew isn't going to find out you're here, but why are you here? I thought you told Andrew you were sleeping over at Molly's tonight?" Darien questioned as he finally got to her and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"I am at Molly's,"

"This isn't Molly's house Serena." Darien didn't believe her.

"Hey, whose house is this?" Serena asked the random person who walked in to get their next drink.

"It's Molly's. Awesome party right?" The person said as they quickly left with their drinks in hand.

"Told you," Serena said.

"Shit, this is bad…" Darien said as he took a step back and ran his hand through his hair as he tried thinking of what he should do. He knew he couldn't tell Andrew anything.

"And I'm not just freaking out about Andrew, I feel totally used and I wanna go out there and bash his face into the wall!" Serena said as she started to charge out of the kitchen but Darien quickly stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist as she fought to get free. "Let me go, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Who?"

"Seyia! He tricked me into thinking that he actually liked me. We had made plans for a date tomorrow but he's here now sucking face with some ginger bitch." Serena said as she stopped fighting him and turned around to face him, some tears started to fall from her face. She looked up when she felt Darien's hand on her face as he wiped away some of her tears. She looked up at him wide eyed as he held her, his arm still wrapped around her waist and her hands were on his chest, he stared at her eyes and she couldn't help but notice, "You know, you have really pretty eyes." Darien blushed, he really wasn't expecting that especially coming from her. "I'm serious, you know all girls love a man with blue eyes, especially the color of yours," Serena said dreamily as she slumped over in his arms and passed out.

'Yup, Serena is the emotional bipolar drunk.' Darien thought as he looked at her sleeping face.

Darien knew that this was his chance to get her out of there without Andrew noticing her and getting him more riled up than he already was. So he picked the small blonde up, bridal style, and walked out the front door to his car strapped her into the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat, but then he realized, he didn't know where he could take her. It was now three in the morning, her parents were due home within the next hour and a half, and would murder both her and Andrew when they find out they were drinking at a party. He knew that he couldn't drop her off at a friend's house since all of her friends were at that party. So that only left one place to take her.

Darien started the ignition and began driving back to the city.

A few minutes later they were pulling into a parking garage and he carried her up to his apartment, silently thanking the person who designed this building for putting in elevators. Serena wasn't heavy but she also wasn't light after a while of carrying her. Darien managed to get into his apartment and decided that she should sleep in his bed and he would sleep on the pull-out couch. As Darien turned on the hallway light and opened his bedroom door and began to lay her down, Serena began stirring and slowly she was starting to wake up.

"You're so warm," Serena began slurring, "Thank you Darien," she went to give him a kiss on the cheek but missed and kissed his lips. Darien was stuck in surprise and didn't bother to move as he felt her soft lips on his for just a brief moment as she drifted back to sleep. He quickly tucked her into his bed then exited out, leaving the door cracked and the hall light on, and quickly made the bed from the pull-out couch and almost immediately fell asleep. His dreams, however, didn't let him sleep for long since he couldn't stop thinking about those lips and how he wanted to feel them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on THURSDAY 129/2015 **

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! I so totally want to apologize for not updating yesterday. My husband and I are actually moving right now so my work load is pretty massive right now... but ironically the flu bug hit us both today and i had to call out of work. So today i'm on bed rest with nothing to do except post what should have been posted yesterday! Now here is some news that you guys might hate me for... I'm thinking of moving my updates to once a week instead of twice. Why? Because I'm not writing out as many chapters as quickly as i was when I had started this story. I am writing more chapters, but only when I get the chance to sneak them in with my schedule. But i will let you guys know with my next update what my next plan will be for this story._**

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):_**

_**Madoka star**_

_**LunaCrusader**_

_**Freya9509**_

_**Sailor oflove**_

_**MoniSue13**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**Em - So true! Chivalry is so not dead! I kind of base Darien off of my husband and our relationship back in high school, but sadly my husband was not my tutor back in high school.**_

_**Grumpy DelSan13 - Serena actually remembers Seyia being at the party and what he was doing, but thats like one of the only things she actually remembers from the party.**_

_**yemile cantu - Spoiler: it's gonna be a while until Andrew finds out lol**_

_**makanxnatsume1228 - You're welcome! I like to try to keep to a schedule so it can help me write out the chapters faster and surprisingly its actually working! I just need to stop being so busy to actually update for you guys**_

_**Fitch - I am so terribly sorry that I didn't update yesterday, work and moving is keeping me away from my projects, but I hope this update it okay for ya!**_

_**LadyCelestialShadowHunter**_

_**hina1401**_

**_xpandachuy_**

_**Sazzy**_

_**Guest 1**_

_**Guest 2**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Serena woke up around 7 that morning with a pounding head ache, events of last night was all a blur. She realized that she drank too much and now she was facing the consequences with a massive hangover.

Serena wasn't ready to wake up so she turned around in her soft bed and buried her face into her pillow. When she smelt a familiar scent, that wasn't her shampoo, her eyes shot open and she looked around the room she was in. She had never seen this room before, it looked the complete opposite of her girly white and pink room. This room was shades of dark blue and gold. Serena liked the room, and when she checked over herself she found that she was still in her clothes from last night. With a sigh of relief, she got out of the bed, put her shoes on, and ventured out into the hallway exiting the bedroom.

The strong smell of coffee let her know that she wasn't there alone.

'This doesn't look like Molly's house anymore… where am I?' Serena asked herself and found her answer when she entered into the living room of the apartment and her face turned bright red, she knew exactly where she was.

"Morning, I wasn't expecting you to be up for another three or four hours. Do you want some coffee?" Darien asked as he stood in his kitchen leaning against the counter next to the coffee machine.

Serena walked over and sat on a stool at the counter as she put her hand up to her throbbing head, "No, I'm okay, I just have a massive hangover so could you please stop yelling at me?" Serena said as she laid her head on the counter.

Darien studied her for a moment, then remembered the little index card that was on his fridge held by a magnet. He quickly rushed over to the fridge, got the index card, and started making the recipe from the card. After chopping up some needed ingredients and after a few minutes of blending, the drink was finished and placed in front of the sick blonde.

Serena heard something thunk by her head and when she moved to look up, she was met with a glass filled to the top with something green. After staring at the glass for a while she shifted her eyes to Darien.

"What the hell is this?" She asked as she sat up and took the drink in her hand to analyze it more. 'It's cold, so it must be a smoothie, but it smells like ass.' Serena thought with a cringe as she took a big whiff of the drink.

"Would you believe me if I told you it's a green tea smoothie?"

"Fuck no, not when this thing smells like ass."

Darien tried so hard not to laugh at the small blonde as she tried to avoid the drink, "You need to drink it."

"Why? So you can poison me? I think not!" Serena pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and moved her head to the side to look away from Darien and the green drink. Darien sighed.

"It's not gonna kill you Meatball Head, it's gonna make you feel better from your hangover. In a few minutes you'll—" Darien didn't get to finish what he was saying as the small blonde jumped down from her seat and ran down the hall into the bathroom. A few seconds later he could hear her vomiting into the toilet, moaning and screaming in disgust. A few minutes later, and after she washed her face and rinsed out her mouth, Serena slowly walked back into the kitchen and sat back in her seat staring intently at the green drink. "Just drink it, trust me when I say it'll make your hangover go away. I've had to use this many times in the past." Darien said as he inched the drink closer to Serena. She let out a sigh of defeat and grabbed the glass and held it to her lips. "You need to chug it, don't stop drinking it until it's gone. Trust me." Serena did as she was told and began chugging the drink, thinking it was some sort of drinking game that she had played at the party last night, and the green drink was gone in little over than a minute.

"UGH! It tastes worse than it smells!" Serena yelled as she finished her drink and quickly drank the glass of apple juice Darien handed to her as a chaser.

"Okay so this is what's going to happen, you're gonna feel fine for about 15 to 30 minutes. You're not gonna like this part though, you're gonna feel like you're gonna puke again, I'm telling you now do not hold it back. You're gonna puke for about another good 30 to 45 minutes—an hour at most, but after all that you'll be back to normal." Darien explained as he put the glasses into the dishwasher and placed the index card back onto his fridge.

"Then why did I drink that shit if I'm just gonna puke again? Are you trying to torture me?!" Serena wailed as she laid her head back down onto the cold marble counter.

"No, if I wanted to torture you I wouldn't have made that drink for you and would've let you be sick all day puking. This is to help you, not hurt you." Darien said as he walked over to the living room, sat in the corner on the couch, and turned on the TV and began watching the morning news. Serena got up and followed Darien and sat on the floor on the other side of the couch from Darien. About 20 minutes later everything Darien said was going to happen to her, happened. After she cleaned herself up she headed back over to the living room and Darien handed her a glass of water. "You need to keep hydrated."

"Thanks," Serena said as she took the glass and began sipping at it. She felt tenfold better than she did when she woke up. "So how did you come up with that?" Serena asked as she sat back down on the floor and Darien sat back in the middle of the couch.

"I didn't, Drew randomly made it last year over the summer and it worked every time we used it. But we're the only ones who have copies of the recipe, no one else knows it." Darien answered as he started to randomly flip through channels to watch. Serena didn't really pay attention, she tried to remember what happened last night. The last thing she remembered fully was being on the brink of tears talking to Raye and Mina about seeing Seyia with another girl and they gave her more to drink. But after that it was just flashes of her dancing, playing games, then seeing Darien in the kitchen but after that everything was blank.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Serena randomly asked.

Darien's attention was drawn away from the television to the small blonde when she randomly asked her question. "What do you want to know?" Darien asked, not really knowing how to respond to the sudden question.

"Like did I do anything stupid, or embarrassing? Did I make a big scene, or did I try to hook up with someone? All I wanna know is, did something bad happen that I'm going to hear or get massive shit for when we go to school on Monday?" Serena blurted out and then chugged her glass of water to shut herself up and stop talking.

Darien stared at her wide eyed for a moment, concerned that she had hit her head or something, but then started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about? This is no laughing matter Chiba!"

"Well I wouldn't really say you did anything to make a scene, you drank way too much so I guess that's the 'being stupid' thing that you wanted to hear… umm I don't know if you tried to hook up with anyone but you basically said whatever was on your mind." When he looked over to her, he couldn't see her face. She had her legs bent to her chest and was burying her face in her hands.

"Oh god… what did I say?" he manage to catch from her mumbled words.

"Well, when I found you in the kitchen, after I stopped you from going out to the living room to yell at Seyia, you kept say that I have pretty eyes that you could get lost in just staring at them." Darien chuckled to himself but blushed at the memory, it was something only this girl was capable of doing to him.

"My life is over!" Serena screamed into the pillow she grabbed from the couch.

"So you really do think that I have pretty eyes?" Darien knew this was one joke he just couldn't pass up. Seeing her blushing like that was just so adorable and he loved seeing it and knowing that he caused her to blush.

Moving the pillow from her face to clutch at her chest, Serena looked over to Darien to see him staring right at her. She knew that there was no denying it, but she couldn't just admit to him right then and there, she couldn't.

With a heavy sigh she answered, "I won't deny it, you do have the bluest eyes that can make a girl weak in the knees, but I'm also a sucker for blue eyes." Serena admitted with a shrug and Darien stared at her dumbfounded. "I should probably go home and change, it's almost 9 and I still need to get my stuff from Molly's." Serena said as she got up from the floor and began to stretch. It was then that Darien realized just how short those shorts were. "What are your plans for today?" Serena asked to make light conversation.

"I was just gonna stay in and study for a bit, maybe go to the Crown to hang out with Drew later. What about you?"

"I think the girls might want to hang out at the Crown for a bit since I canceled my date with Seyia, but after that I'm not really doing anything." Serena said as she walked to the door but stopped when her hand touch the doorknob. "Do you think you could help me with the biology packet Haruna gave me? I'm having some trouble with it."

"Sure, uh here," Darien said as he took Serena's phone and put his number into her contacts, "text me when you're done hanging out with the girls and I'll let you know what time to come over."

Serena gave him a shy smile as a blush crept up her face when he handed her phone back to her. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you later, bye Darien." Serena said as she exited out of the apartment, her heart beating fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on THURSDAY 129/2015 **

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I'm late again on updating this story! So just for you guys I will be posting another chapter right after this just for you guys!_**

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story (p.s. you guys have some really cool pennames!):_**

_**sailor oflove**_

_**Paige Turner II**_

_**MoniSue13**_

_**Saiaino23**_

_**Kuroshibata70**_

_**1TitanGirl**_

_**Kayla Tsukino**_

_**Eleven-29**_

_**Severn**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_hina1401 - Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story!_**

**_Fitch - I totally understand being impatient, I'm a very impatient person myself lol. I'm done with moving so hopefully i can kick out some more chapters for you guys and get back on schedule!_**

**_TaxPrincess - I promise the chapters will get longer!_**

**_Mallorie - I'm so sorry for that confusion. I meant to take that date out because I honestly didn't know when I would be able to update next._**

**_xpandachuy_**

**_Grumpy DelSan13 - I've actually had a drink like that before and it definitely tasted like ass! but it totally worked! lol. Serena only admitted that she liked the blue eyes bc she knew that the truth usually comes out when you're drunk and she also knows that she's a terrible liar._**

**_yemile cantu - not yet yemile, the timing isnt right just yet. but it soon will be!_**

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

**_I would also like to mention that this chapter was written during the summer when Ariana came out with Problem and i was obsessed with it lol_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

When Serena got home she quickly took a shower and got dressed, tossing her clothes from last night into the washer to rid of any evidence that Andrew might find to know she was at Molly's party. After a few minutes of searching through Andrew's room, she found his secret recipe for hangovers and took a picture of the card before putting it back and rushing out of his room.

The weather outside was still pretty hot out so Serena decided to wear one of her favorite outfits; a high waist black skirt with a baby pink ¾ sleeve shirt tucked in, black thigh high socks and her favorite black and pink high top shoes. After she was dressed, Serena quickly ran out of the house and into the city to catch the next bus that would take her to the closest stop down the street from Molly's house.

The trip to Molly's was a quick 20 minutes and when Serena got to Molly's house, she saw three white vans with a cleaning service logo parked up the driveway in front of the house. Serena ran up the long driveway and ran into the house and upstairs to Molly's bedroom to get her stuff. After she got her stuff she started to walk through the house to find her friends, she found them in the kitchen with water bottles scattered about them.

"Hey guys," Serena said as she walked into the kitchen and placed her bag on the floor against the counter. She received a few groans in response.

"Shouldn't you be the sickest out of all of us?" Mina asked as she picked up her throbbing head to look at her blonde friend. "And when did you go home?"

"I woke up early this morning feeling really gross and just wanting to go home, so I went home and Sam gave me Drew's secret recipe for hangovers and let me tell you that stuff works."

"Do you think you could make it for us?" Raye asked as she grabbed the small trash can and held it close to her.

"That's why I'm here, I took a picture of it so I can make it." Serena quickly began starting to make the drink, she was lucky that Molly had all the ingredients that she needed. "Hey Molly, when did you call the cleaning crew?" Serena asked as she started to pour four glasses full to the tip and passed them around to her friends. "You need to chug and drink this right after," she passed out four glasses of apple juice.

"They're here every Saturday, that's why I had the party last night because I knew that my parents would never find out." Molly answered as she finished her drink and chaser.

"Just give it a few minutes to kick in," about 15 minutes later Amy, Mina, Raye, and Molly were throwing up for about 30 minutes. Raye in the kitchen sink, Mina in the bathroom on the main floor, Amy in a guest room upstairs, and Molly in her parent's bathroom.

"Holy crap that shit works! Andrew is a genius!" Mina yelled as she walked back into the kitchen where Serena and Raye were waiting. Serena handed Mina and Raye glasses of water.

"Drink up, you need to keep hydrated,"

"So what are we going to do today girls? Since Sere is now available to hang out with us," Molly asked as she and Amy entered back into the kitchen.

"I have to go intern at the hospital today with mother in about an hour, so I should get going. Thank you Serena for that drink," Amy said her thanks and goodbyes hugging each of her friends then gathered her things and left Molly's house.

"Why don't we go to the arcade for a bit then maybe some shopping and boy watching?" Raye suggested and immediately Mina and Molly agreed. "Well Serena?"

"Sure, but I have a lot of homework to do this weekend so I think I'll only be able to go to the arcade with you guys."

"Great! Let's get ready girls!" Mina said and then ran upstairs to get dressed. 20 minutes later the girls were in Raye's car heading to the arcade jamming out to the radio.

_"I got one less problem without ya! I got one less, one less, yeah, I got one less one less problem!"_ the girls sang as they parked on the side of the road by the arcade. When they got into the arcade they sat in their usual booth and Andrew came and took their orders and flirted with Mina for a bit.

"My brother totally wants you," Serena stated.

"Yeah but he and Rita just broke up and I'm not a rebound kind of girl." Mina said with a flip of her blonde hair. "But he's just so perfect," Mina added with hearts in her blue eyes.

A few minutes of conversation passed by and majority of it was talk about last night's events.

"Sere, you like disappeared halfway through the party, where the hell did you go?" Molly asked as she dipped a french fry into her vanilla shake.

"I don't really know, but I do know that I did wake up this morning in a guest room downstairs with the door locked and I was still fully clothed. So nothing bad had happened to me." Serena responded as she took a sip of her chocolate shake.

"Well you fell asleep perfect timing, you disappeared when Drew had showed up. Shit would've gone down if he caught you there girl," Raye said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Oh thank god he didn't know I was there,"

"That and Mina was distracting him almost the entire night, but I don't blame her Drew was looking fine last night." Molly commented and Serena just rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time she's heard her friends talk about her brother like that in front of her.

"Speaking of looking fine, when did Darien Chiba get hot over night?" Raye commented. Serena was sitting next to her and when she looked up she could see him walking through the entrance wearing dark wash jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt that made his muscles make him look like some god from her Greek mythology book that she still had from last year when she took the class. Serena's mouth suddenly became dry, her heart beat sped up, and her face became hot as she felt a blush coming on. Serena quickly hid her face, took a big gulp of her shake and got a brain freeze.

"Raye, I think you're taste in guys just suddenly downgraded." Serena commented as she took a bite of hot a fry.

"Sere, Raye's right. Darien really did get hot overnight. What the hell happened?" Mina defended their friend.

"Guys, seriously, why would you ever think that that thing is hot? He's the biggest jerk on the planet! Okay fine I'll admit he does have some good looks but his attitude totally hides it." Serena tried her hardest to convince not only her friends, but herself that Darien wasn't good looking at all. But none of her convincing was working and all she wanted to do at the moment was just get up and throw herself at him. 'This isn't good, not one bit at all.'

"Should I go ask him out?" Raye asked the group.

"Go for it girl!" Mina said.

"Wait, I thought you and Jed had a _thing_ going on last night? Wouldn't that be weird if you went after his best friend the next day?" Molly questioned.

"Damn you're right… meh screw it. Jed was a one night stand and Darien is just too hot right now to just pass up the opportunity. Plus he's single and Jed has too many side girls… I'm gonna go for it." Raye said as she got up, straightened her clothes, and then sauntered over towards the counter. When she reached the stool that was next to where Darien was sitting, she flirtingly flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and tried to get close to Darien.

"Ooh, it looks like things might be getting hot over there. How much you wanna bet they end up dating after this?" Mina said as she and Molly scooted closer to the edge of their booth to peer around it to spy on their friend.

"$10 bucks he denies her and comes up with some lie saying that 'there's someone else'." Serena said as she place a $10 on the table and used her hands to make quotation marks. She giggled a bit and took another swig of her shake.

"I bet $10 that they go on a date," Molly placed her money on the table.

"I bet $10 that they're gonna skip the date," Mina said with a wink as she placed her bill on the table.

A few moments passed. Serena ignored her flirting friend and her spying friends, while Molly and Mina were still trying to figure out what was going on since they couldn't get good facial expression reads and they were too far to hear anything they were saying. Raye suddenly turned away from Darien and quickly made her way back to the booth. She sat down with a loud humph and her arms were angrily crossed over her chest. Mina handed Serena her winnings under the table so Raye wouldn't get more upset.

"I take it he said no?" Molly forced herself to ask, terrified of her friend when she was angry.

"Not only did he say 'No', but he has a date in about 20 minutes and he's just here to kill time until he has to go meet up with her. Ugh! I want to strangle who ever just ruined my plans!" Raye said as she pounded her fist on the table.

The girls quickly changed the subject to some gossiping about people at the party last night to try to change Raye's attitude, they succeeded after a few minutes. Serena zoned out of the conversation and watched her shake melt as she began to daydream, it wasn't until she felt a vibration coming from her pocket she was brought back to reality.

"_Wanna meet up in 5?_" The text message was from Darien. Serena and Raye had switched seats when Serena needed to use the bathroom, so when she looked up from her phone to the counter she immediately made eye contact with Darien and she slowly nodded her head.

"_Sure, but I need to go home to get my stuff_" Serena replied.

"_Okay, meet me at the park when you leave. I'll walk with you home._" Serena tried hard not to smile at his text. When she looked up from her phone to where he was sitting, she saw Darien get up and leave the arcade after saying bye to Andrew.

"_I'll be there in 5 minutes"_ Serena waited about a minute or two until she decided it would be a good time to leave.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get going. It's starting to get a bit late and I need to start my homework before mom decides to check it." Serena said her goodbyes to her friends, grabbed her bag, and left the arcade heading towards the park where she met up with Darien and they began walking back to her house.

"I'll make this quick, I just gotta grab my backpack." Serena said as she opened the front door to her house and rushed in. Darien followed her into the house and waited in the foyer for her to grab her things. A few minutes later the blonde was rushing down the stairs and lost her balance on the last three steps, her backpack was tossed towards the door. Serena slammed her eyes shut as she waiting for the hard impact with the cold hard floor, but began to question her sanity when she felt warmth instead. When she opened her eyes, she realized Darien had caught her.

"Still a klutz huh Meatball Head?" Darien said with a chuckle and Serena's face turned a bright red with her blush. She quickly pushed away, suddenly missing his warmth and closeness, and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"Let's get going before it gets any later," Serena mumbled, refusing to look at Darien, as she opened the door to head to his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on NA? I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT I PROMISE I WILL POST SOON!**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So here is that extra chapter i promised! I hope you guys will enjoy this! and I will try to post another chapter on Sunday!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

"So if you just repeat the process of what I just showed you, you shouldn't have any more trouble solving the rest of your homework." Darien said as he put his pencil down on the coffee table and looked at the small blonde next to him.

"So if I just do this," Serena started as she followed the steps Darien had just showed her, sticking her tongue out in concentration, "the final answer I get will be correct?" Serena asked as she finished the problem and slid the sheet over to Darien to check.

"Exactly and you got this all correct," Darien said proudly as he handed Serena her homework back to finish. "And after you finish we can watch a movie."

Serena's head perked up at Darien's suggestion.

"Deal, but please no sappy movies this time. Maybe a scary movie? You and Drew seriously have bad taste in movies." Serena complained as she finished up her homework and put her stuff away after Darien checked her work.

After much debating and arguing, they finally agreed on watching a comedy making fun of scary movies.

They sat separated on Darien's couch, a big bowl of popcorn in between them, and every now and then their hands would touch. And when their hands touched, even just the slightest, they would quickly pull away and blush, refusing to look at each other until the moment had passed.

Darien was really into the movie, laughing at all of the funny scenes, while Serena was spacing out. She tried to laugh when he laughed to make it seem like she was paying attention, but her focus seemed to be more on Darien than the movie and every now and then she would look at him from the corner of her eye.

She didn't know how she felt about him anymore, he barely made fun of her and when he called her 'Meatball Head' she seemed to be more flattered than annoyed or angry as she was before.

Everything just seemed to be getting lighter with him, but today kind of disturbed her.

When Raye tried to flirt with Darien at the arcade, Serena felt hurt and betrayed, but worse of all she felt jealous. She had no idea why she had felt jealous, she had seen her friends flirt with other guys before but just the thought of being jealous unnerved her and this really annoyed her.

Serena knew that she couldn't have a relationship with Darien, or anyone else for that matter, because of her father and Andrew and their stupid dating rules for her. What sucked even more was that rule #1 is No Dating Any of Andrew's Friends, so that made Darien _completely_ unavailable for her.

"Hypocrite," Serena muttered under her breath as she recalled Mina saying that she and Andrew had a little 'fun' at the party last night.

"Did you say something?" Darien asked as he looked at Serena curiously and Serena stared back with wide eyes.

"Water! I want some water, I'm gonna go get it." Serena quickly said as she got up and rushed to the kitchen to pour herself a cold glass of water. She took two big gulps of the water to try to calm herself down. After a few deep breaths she started to feel herself calming down. Deciding she was good enough to go back to the living room to finish the movie, Serena picked up her glass of water and spun to exit the kitchen when she ran into something hard and dropped her glass to the floor spilling water everywhere. When Serena opened her eyes she was faced to face with a soaked black shirt and when she looked up she saw Darien staring at her. "I'm so sorry," Serena saw that Darien's black shirt was wet from spilling the water, and she had somehow managed to get her own clothes wet as well.

"Don't worry about it, it's just water and the cup is plastic." Darien said with an amused chuckle at the small blonde.

Serena blushed but couldn't seem to take her eyes away from Darien's. They stared at each other for a moment until Serena realized that she had dropped the plastic cup, but when she went to pick it up she slipped on some of the spilt water. She slammed her eyes shut to prepare herself for the impact with the kitchen floor, but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and for some reason her instinct made her wrap her arms around his neck. So when Serena opened her eyes Darien was pulling her back up to a standing position, eyes still locked on hers, and her arms didn't dare move away from his neck. The longer they stared at each other, the closer their faces slowly inched towards each other. It wasn't until they were just centimeters apart, their breaths tangled together and their lips almost brushing, a phone started to ring loudly in the quiet apartment ruining the moment.

They quickly pulled apart and continued to stare at each other, not daring to move, as the phone kept ringing.

"You should probably get that," Darien said, ending the moment, and then turned to walk back to the living room.

"Yeah, I should," Serena whispered, still in a trance as she walked over to her bag and got her phone out and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi mom. Yeah I can come home for dinner early. No, just finishing some homework for Monday. Yeah I can ask." Serena's blush deepened, her mother always knew who she was with and what she was doing without really having to ask. "Okay mom, I'll be home soon. Love you too, bye." Serena hung up and let out a heavy sigh. She walked out to the living room to get the rest of her stuff. "Mom wants to know if you're coming over for dinner." Serena asked Darien, who was sitting on the couch watching the ending of the movie.

"I can't. I have workouts tonight." He said as he turned off the TV and got up to walk Serena to the door. "So I'll see you at school then?" he asked and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday," and with their goodbye's said, Serena left Darien's apartment and headed home. Her thoughts were stuck on their almost kiss and how close he was to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on NA? I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT I PROMISE I WILL POST SOON!**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here's chapter 14! I'm actually pretty surprised at how far i have come with this story. I usually can't make it past 15 chapters but I have so much more written! I'm hoping that I can finish this story this year and write it out pretty fast. I'm hoping it can be completed by summer. So i hope you readers will stay with it for that long! I think I might do another double update but I'm not too sure if I actually have the time after i post this chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

**_YoungCasanovaFrankenstein_**

**_dori-tori_**

**_OnePlotThickens_**

**_Tbc22_**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**MaggiexxLove**_

_**Guest1 (Feb.5)**_

_**Fitch - lol me too! Well I have no idea how I passed Math. English was always my stronger subject. Thank you so much for all the love and support for the story!**_

_**Grumpy DelSan13**_

**_yemile cantu_**

**_Syulai_**

**_Guest2 (Feb.6) - OMG that's the perfect song to describe that scene! lol but Serena's clothes didn't get wet, just Darien's shirt. Yay! Someone knows exactly how this works! My high school did that, I'm kind of reliving my high school days through this story, i guess._**

**_dori-tori_**

**_hina1401_**

**_DerpyUsagi_**

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"I'm totally jealous, Lita you look like you're having so much fun! And your boyfriend is so hot!" Mina said on video chat as she looked through the new photos Lita had just posted on her Facebook page.

When Serena had gotten home, her parents had surprised Serena and her brothers with brand new computers for each of them. They had somehow managed to get the new Mac's before they're released next week. Her father had done some major surgery on one of the new owner's relatives, saving their life.

After Serena had finished setting up the new desktop on her desk, she had gotten a 5 way video chat request from Raye and was excited when she saw Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita appear on her screen.

It was late, so Serena had her headphones plugged in, to quiet her friend's loud conversation. Serena didn't mean to ignore her friends but she needed to finish the history homework she had forgot to take to Darien's earlier today, even though tomorrow was Sunday she just wanted to relax tomorrow with no worries on if her homework was done or not.

"Serena what are you working on? We're trying to have gossip time with everyone right now!" Raye yelled through the chat.

Serena had to pull her headphones out and cringe in pain from her friend's yelling. "Damn it Raye, not so loud! My family is trying to sleep!" Serena whispered back.

"Sere, you're parents have the night shift tonight, Sammy is away at a school trip, and Andrew is over at Darien's tonight." Mina answered.

"And how do you know where my older brother is at tonight? Are you stalking Andrew now?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow as she questioned her blonde friend who suddenly turned apple red, blushing.

"N-no! We're just talking. I bet you're writing some love letter to that tutor who you're always ditching us for!" Mina quickly fired back and Serena blushed.

"No! I'm doing my history homework!" Serena yelled back as she unplugged her headphones from the computer and refused to look at her friends.

"Oh yeah? Then show us what you're working on right now. If it is a love letter then you have to spill who your tutor is to us!" Raye said evilly.

"Seriously guys it's my history homework, see?" Serena held up her homework to flash at her friends. "How come you guys never question Amy about what she's doing on video chat but you always question me?"

"Because we already know who Amy has done and she's always studying. You, however, are like a locked treasure chest, it's impossible to get anything out of you." Mina explained.

"I've only had one boyfriend and I lost my virginity to him, yet you guys can't let that go." Amy stated as she looked up from her English book.

"Until you get another boyfriend, we can't let it go." Raye stated.

"Anyways, how is your tutoring going Sere?" Lita asked trying to make light of the conversation.

"It's going pretty good. They're actually pretty helpful and I've been learning a lot from them. I really didn't think that my math grade would ever be this good." Serena responded. Amy went back to her book, Mina and Raye gave Serena a knowing look, and Lita didn't question Serena's answer knowing that she'll get the full explanation later.

"Is it a girl or a guy?" Raye asked.

"I'm not telling you guys anything else. Nothing is going to come out of it." Serena quickly said and wished that she had chosen other words to say.

"So it is a guy! Is he cute? How old is he? Does he go to our school? Eww please don't tell me it's Melvin. Oh, is he in college?" Mina kept questioning.

"I'm not telling you anything." Serena said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her friends with a pout on her face.

"Sere, can you tell us if it's a boy or a girl at least?" Lita questioned and Serena looked at the screen to see her friend.

"My tutor is a guy," Serena said with a heavy sigh after a moment of debating whether or not if she should tell them. "And I guess you could say that I do have some kind of crush on him." Serena said and received a loud squeal from Mina and Raye.

"I knew it! Well I knew there was something different about you! So, does he go to our school?" Mina continued to question.

"No, Mom found him through some co-workers. So I guess you could say he's in college, he does tutoring for service hours for a class." Serena responded and her cell phone chimed a text message notification. When Serena looked at her phone to read the text, she blushed when she saw that it was from Darien.

_'Hey what's up?'_ the text message read.

Serena quickly responded, _'Not much. Video chat with the girls and Lita'_

"Who is that Serena?" Mina questioned.

Serena looked up from her phone to the computer, "Sammy saying that he misses me. He hates being away from home for too long."

The girls quickly wrapped up their conversation, Lita being in a different time-zone caused it, and Serena quickly went back to get conversation with Darien.

_'So I think you were right…'_ Darien messaged her.

_'Oh really? About what?'_ Serena asked.

_'Drew does have bad tastes in movies'_ Darien responded a minutes later and Serena couldn't help but laugh.

_'Wait I said both of you, not just Drew. What changed you?'_

_'You got me hooked on these Scary movies, lol.'_

Serena felt some pride boost her ego that he likes the movies she likes. She went back to her history homework completely forgetting about her phone until it rang again. When she looked at her phone, she saw that Darien had messaged her.

_'Drew passed out in the middle of the movie Mina told him to watch. I changed it to Texas Chain Saw and when he woke up, he screamed like a bitch. Lmao. Can we have a marathon of your favorite movies later this week?'_

Serena blushed and replied yes to his request. Their conversation went late into the night, ending around 3am. They talked about almost everything and the conversation seemed to flow so smoothly between them, it was so easy for her to talk to him about anything and everything and he would always respond right away. Serena couldn't help but fall for him more, but she just hoped that this wasn't just one sided and that he felt something too.

Serena was so happy and so on cloud 9 that she didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she heard the front door slam shut and Andrew yelling that he was home. Andrew was her harsh dose of reality that slapped her in the face letting her know that she would never be able to be with Darien.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on NA? I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT I PROMISE I WILL POST SOON!**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Monday was the start of the first week of October. The school's homecoming dance is three weeks away and Lita's return home is at the end of the month, and everyone is already excited about homecoming. Serena walked into school that morning and witnessed five homecoming proposals. She saw two with big banners and two with bouquets of roses and the last one involved a giant teddy bear holding a bouquet of white roses. Mina awed and gushed at how romantic it all was and that she wished a guy would do something like that for her.

"Ugh this is totally not fair! Why can't I find a guy to be romantic like that for me?" Mina whined as Serena put her stuff in her locker and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Aren't you dating my brother? I'm pretty sure Drew has some kind of romantic bone in his body." Serena said as she closed her locker and then linked her arm with Mina's and began walking to class.

"We're not dating Sere, we're just talking. We haven't even kissed yet and the only way he'll touch me is a 'friendly hug'. I'm really convinced that he doesn't like me like that. Plus I heard through the grape vine that he already has a date to homecoming." Mina confessed with a sad sigh.

"I think I know why he hasn't asked you. I'm gonna talk to him tonight and try to find out what's going on." Serena said as they got to her first period, "I'll see you in Math?" Mina nodded and they went their separate ways to their classes.

About 15 minutes after the bell had rung, there was a knock at the door of Serena's class. Her teacher quickly got up and answered the door. When Serena looked up she recognized about a third of the football team, mixed JV and Varsity players, enter the classroom. It wasn't until she noticed Darien walk in, she got distracted from her drawing assignment.

"Class, for the next week the Weight Lifting class will be joining us." Ms. G explained to her class and received some groans of disdain from both classes. "Now, now, it's just one week. Art Students, keep working on your projects that are due at the end of the week. Weight Lifting, your teacher left you and assignment to do for the week. You guys can pick where ever you would like to sit. And if you finish the assignment before the end of the week, turn it in to me. Now with that all said please pick your seats for the week and start working on your assignments." Ms. G said as she went to her desk to finish grading some papers.

After Ms. G finished talking, Darien looked around the room at his options of who to sit with. Most of the girls in the class looked at him with eager, hopeful, eyes wanting him to sit at their table. But when his eyes landed on a certain blonde sitting alone, Darien took this opportunity to sit with the one person that he knew in the class.

"Hey Meatball Head," Darien said as he sat across from her, not wanting to draw unexpected attention to them and have false rumors spread around the school by lunch period.

Serena quickly looked up from her work and she couldn't hide the rosy cheek blush when she heard him call her 'Meatball Head'.

"What are you doing here?" Serena questioned and Darien couldn't help but chuckle at her blushing face.

"My class got canceled and divided and Andrew ditched me for the volleyball class. I didn't know you took advanced art." Darien explained as he got his binder out and began to work on his assignment for his class. Serena tried to go back to her drawing but whatever inspiration that had got her started suddenly vanished as she tried not to stare at Darien.

"So what movie did you have in mind?" Serena suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"That new one that just came out on DVD with a porcelain doll that's cursed. Everyone is saying that it's terrifying." Darien said as he finished his paper and put the rest of his stuff away, putting his full attention on the blonde in front of him.

"I know what movie you're talking about, but I haven't had the chance to see it yet. It was only in theaters for a week but had to be taken out because it's so terrifying. Do you want to rent it and watch it after the game this Friday?" Serena asked excitedly.

Darien smiled softly, "Sure, we can meet up at my place after the game party. I have a feeling that this Friday's game is going to be an easy one." Darien said prideful.

"Don't be so cocky Chiba, karma might turn on you and bite you in the ass." Serena said jokingly with a giggle.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone rushed to grab their stuff and quickly leave the classroom. The students on the football team all turned in their assignments, all completed, and Ms. G was impressed.

Second period passed in a boring blur, but Serena's thoughts were stuck on how excited she was for Friday. Amy had tried to catch her attention, but Serena was too zoned out into her own world to even notice. It wasn't until when the bell rang for 3rd period, Amy finally got her friend's attention.

"What's got you so spacy?" Amy asked as they walked down the crowded hallway together to their next class.

"Huh? Oh nothing Amy, just had a really good dream last night." Serena responded in a daze, the girls continued their light conversation until Serena bumped shoulders with someone and when she turned around to see who it was, she couldn't help but blush and smile shyly as she made eye contact with Darien. The eye contact only lasted a short brief moment as Serena turned around to continue her walk to class with her best friend.

"Today really sucks, I hope the rest of the week isn't going to be like this." Mina grumbled as her friends took their seats next to her.

"What happened?" Amy asked with concern.

"Let me guess, more homecoming proposals?" Serena guessed.

"Yes! But not only had that happened, my volleyball teacher had her boyfriend come in and propose to her with a big ass DIAMOND!" Mina whined as she folded her arms and buried her head in them.

"Oh Mina, it's not the end of the world. I heard in first period that Andrew went to the volleyball class to be with you." Serena said with a wink and Mina blushed apple red.

"Who did you hear that from?" Amy questioned her best friend, she hadn't heard that rumor yet.

"I over heard the football team talking about it. Some of them are in my art class for the week." Serena answered trying to leave Darien's name out of it knowing that talking about him would make her turn a shade darker than Mina's blush.

"Is it true Mina?" Amy asked excitedly and Mina's blush deepened.

"Yeah it's true, he's on my team and I've been flirting with him. But it's weird though, only Jed came with him to volleyball… I wonder where Darien went." Mina questioned aloud.

"I think he went to an art class, right Serena?" Amy asked her friend.

Serena paused for a moment, pretending to think it over, "I don't know Ames. There are two other art classes besides mine during first period, he could be in one of those classes."

"I still can't believe he said No to Raye the other day. I thought for sure he was into her. For the past week he wouldn't stop looking at us—or maybe he's into one of us! He can't have me though, Andrew is his best friend it would be like betraying their 'Bro Code' or something. He could be into you Amy! Both of you are top of your class!" Mina ranted.

Amy shook her head No, "I met someone at Molly's party and he's good friends with Andrew and Darien."

Serena and Mina's eyes went wide with excitement, but Serena's excitement quickly vanished when Mina put her attention on Serena.

"Then it's you! Who would have thought the two worst enemies of the school would fall in love? It's so romantic! Let me know when the wedding is so I can pick out my maid of honor dress,"

Serena sweat dropped at Mina's comment.

"Are you high or sick or drunk? I don't like that big jerk face! Mina how many times do I have to tell you that?" Serena practically yelled but not enough for anyone else to hear her outburst.

"Yup, she's in denial Amy," Mina said jokingly ending their conversation, with a baffled Serena, as she turned her attention to their teacher as their lesson of the day began.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on NA? I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT I PROMISE I WILL POST SOON!**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! Hubs and I are still sick and work is massively kicking my butt... I really wish that I didn't have to work but how else am I supposed to get money? lol but thank you all for the reviews! I think I'm like 12 away from 100 reviews! You all might hate me but I need to write at least three to five chapters before I can update anymore... but no worries! I already have it all planned out and I know exactly what I am going to write!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

_**nahymilan**_

_**Silver moon starlight Angel**_

**_askme75080_**

**_babygirl242_**

**_Admiralawwsome_**

**_Vargas123_**

**_PinaySmith_**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**Grumpy DelSan13**_

_**xpandachuy - Never! lol**_

_**hina1401**_

_**yemile cantu - I plan on using phone calls, texting, and video chat a lot in this story**_

_**Silver Venus - I totally meant to message you those chapters but I've been so busy! I'll message you what I have left tomorrow when I get the chance! I pinky promise!**_

_**MagicGoddess2001**_

_**TaxPrincess**_

_**Vargas123**_

_**Sailor oflove**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

The next two days were miserable for Mina as she made no progress with Andrew and the homecoming proposals were happening more frequent in every hallway and class room. They were taunting her and Serena was starting to get annoyed with her older brother.

Serena hadn't had any chance to talk to him yet. She was either busy with Darien studying, cheerleading practice with Mina, or Drew had practice when she was available. Serena knew that the only time she could ever really talk to him was when he was working at the Crown. So she made sure she would talk to Andrew during the slow hour at work.

"Andrew we need to talk," Serena said as she rushed into the empty arcade-diner and sat down on a bar stool as her brother looked up from cleaning the counter. 

"The last time I heard that I was getting dumped. You're not dumping me are you Serena?" Andrew asked seriously

"Ew, Drew, you're my brother!" Serena yelled at him, his comment added fuel to her anger at him.

"I'm just joking. What's up Sere? You seem kind of pissed," Andrew said as he did a quick observation of his little sister.

"Yeah I am, at you, you big dummy!" Serena said as she slammed her hands on the counter.

Today was Thursday and even though there was a football game tomorrow, according to the other team's stats, it was going to be an easy win. So their couch gave them the day off to just relax and prep for the game. Serena wasn't meeting Darien till later in the evening, he decided he would do some workouts with some teammates. Andrew, however, needed the money since he was saving up for some extra college money.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I do? I haven't seen you in like almost a month because of your cheerleading schedule and you're mad at me?" Andrew tried to defend himself, thinking that he knew what Serena was talking about. He and Serena were really close and would hang out and have cartoon marathons every Saturday morning, but lately they both had been too busy for any sibling bonding time.

"I'm not talking about us, Drew. I'm talking about my best friend who you have been giving mixed signals to. I'm okay with you dating Mina, just don't end things on too bad of terms. You may be my brother by blood, but Mina's my sister from another mister. And like you guys have a 'Bro Code' we have a 'Girl Code' and yes I know that this would be breaking rule #1 but I'm lenient to bending the rules this time." Serena said and when she saw Andrew let out a sigh and begin to relax, she knew that her plan would now go into action.

"Is it that obvious that I like her?" Andrew asked admitting his true feelings.

"Not really, I wouldn't actually know anything unless Mina told me, which she told me everything. I honestly want you guys to work out, I prefer you for her over all of the other guys at our school. It's funny, we made up this check list back in 7th grade and we update it first day of every school year and Mina's list is actually almost everything you are." Serena said with a soft smile and Andrew blushed a bit.

"Almost everything? What have I missed on the list?" Andrew asked now feeling insecure from what his sister said.

"Well for starters you haven't asked her out or tried to make any moves, so that will go under the category of you not having any kind of romantic bone in your body." Serena stated the obvious.

"I do too have a romantic bone! I just have a hard time of showing it."

"Okay well we can work on that while we come up with a plan on how you are going to ask her to homecoming. I was thinking of kind of combining every proposal we saw this week just to make everyone in the entire school jealous," Serena started talking about her big plan to her brother but stopped when he interrupted her.

"Her favorite colors are orange and yellow." Andrew stated.

"Yeah…" Serena didn't know where he was gonna go with this.

"Sere, I just got an idea and I think I'm gonna need your help. My shift is over in about 15 minutes if you don't mind waiting." Andrew said and Serena's eyes widened with excitement.

"Okay, but if I have to wait 20, you're on your on buster." Serena said with a giggle as she took a seat at the Sailor V game and began playing as she waited for her brother.

A few minutes had passed and Serena quickly forgot about the world around her a she played the Sailor V video game. She was in a trance as she pressed the buttons for the attacks to defeat the monsters on the screen. As she moved on to the next level, Serena couldn't help but put her attention on Sailor V.

'I bet she has no problem getting a boyfriend, or a date to the homecoming dance.' Serena thought bitterly as she let out a sad heavy sigh.

Serena squealed and jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Quickly turning around, she found Darien standing behind her laughing.

"What's wrong Meatball Head?" Darien managed to ask through some chuckles as Serena blushed a little but she didn't care, all she could see was red with anger as she heard the music play in the video game indicating that her character had died and the screen flashed GAME OVER.

"What are you doing here?" Serena growled out.

"Drew texted me 9-1-1 saying it was urgent and to get here ASAP." Darien said with a shrug.

There was an awkward silence between the two teens as they waited for Andrew to finish his shift.

"Finally! Let's go!" Serena yelled as she saw her brother rushing toward them in her rumpled uniform, holding his blazer jacket in one hand, his school bag in the other, and his shirt was untucked.

The trio made their way down the busy sidewalks of Tokyo, Serena and Darien wondering what Andrew's plan was going to be. After walking through a few stores and some floral shops, Andrew still had no idea for what he was going to do. Darien and Serena had tried brainstorming some ideas, but none were good enough for him.

It wasn't until when they passed by a television store, showing the weather channel in the display window and Serena complaining about the possible chance of rain during tomorrow's fire drill, Andrew got his idea.

"Guys I got it! I don't need help anymore, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" Andrew said hurriedly as he ran away from his best friend and his sister.

"He just ditched us, didn't he?" Darien questioned out loud and Serena slowly nodded her head simply saying "Yup", as they watched Andrew running like a crazy man down the busy sidewalk.

An awkward silence covered the two again as they started to walk back the way they came from, heading towards the arcade.

Serena hated the silence and tried to come up with something to talk about, but the only thing she could think about at the moment was the stupid homecoming dance and that she might not go, but that might be too personal to talk about. The one thing Serena hated the most about herself is that she can't really control what she says when she has a lot on her mind, almost like as if her mouth has a mind of its own.

"So, have you asked anyone to the dance, or has anyone asked you yet?" Serena immediately wished that she could've said something else without being too forward and too gossipy.

Darien Looked at Serena for a moment, taken aback, surprised at her sudden question. He chuckled a little and gave her a side grin, making Serena blush and become even more embarrassed.

"No," Darien answered after a moment of silence and then turn his attention to Serena as they stopped in front of the park entrance. "I haven't asked anyone and I said no to the ones who asked me. Has anyone asked you yet, Meatball Head?" Darien responded as he made eye contact with her. Her eyes were big crystal blue and her blush made her look so beautiful. He wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there, to feel her soft lips again.

"No, I think every guy at school is too afraid to ask because of Andrew. But it doesn't matter, I don't really wanna go anyways. I went last year and freshmen year and it's all the same thing every year." Serena said as she blushed again at eye contact and quickly looked away. A small silence covered them as Serena returned her gaze to his eyes and they stared at each other, not daring to move. It was during that one second, though, when Serena looked over his shoulder towards the arcade, she remembered what she had forgotten to do.

"Crap! I forgot I had to meet up with the girls, I have to go. I'll see you later." Serena rushed but she tripped over her own shoe lace and slammed her eyes shut, preparing for her face plant, but it never came.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she didn't make contact with the ground, but instead she found herself in Darien's arms.

"Careful there Meatball Head," Darien said with a chuckle.

"Thanks" Serena replied shyly and blushed at how close they were.

"You should get to your friends, they might worry. See you at school tomorrow?" Darien whispered into her ear and Serena nodded her head as he pulled away from her and left her standing there with a bright red blush on her face.

It took Serena a moment to come back to her senses, but she recovered quickly and made her way to the arcade. Upon entering, she spotted her friends and rushed over to their usual booth.

"Sere where have you been?! You bailed right after practice and when we came here to meet up with you, you're nowhere in sight! And we already ate." Mina complained as her blonde friend joined their group. Amy was busy reading a book and Raye was quiet in her corner with a pout on her face.

"Sorry guys I had to help Andrew make posters for tomorrow since _someone_ was too busy to do it." Serena answered directing her attention to Mina.

"Hey, it's not my fault that we have a competition the same day was the dance and it's also not my fault that we're doing two different routines Miss Choreographer!" Mina fought back. "Wait you were with Andrew? Did he say anything about me? Or maybe anything about Home Coming?" Mina bombarded her best friend with a thousand questions, quickly changing her mood and the conversation.

Serena stared at her friend with wide eyes at her sudden mood change, "Ugh, no Mina, he didn't say anything about either of those. He was more annoyed that you left all that work for him and Darien to do." Serena noticed Raye perk up at the mention of Darien.

"Darien is practically family with you, right Sere?" Raye asked.

"EW no, well not to me, maybe Andrew and Sammy, but not me." Serena answered with false disgust.

"But you two are sort of close, no?"

"I guess we're kind of close," Serena answered with a shrug not liking where the conversation was going.

"Do you know who his girlfriend is? He said he had one last time we talked and I want to know if he's lying."

"You mean when he rejected you?" Mina quipped.

"Oh and you're doing any better with Andrew?" Raye shot back.

"Uh… I think he has a girlfriend. I know he's seeing someone. He can't stop talking about her, but he hasn't been at the house in a while so he could be lying. He lies sometimes to avoid things he doesn't want to talk about." Serena sort of lied out of jealousy. She didn't want Raye with Darien. Darien is hers, 'Wait what? He's mine? But we aren't even dating, just tutoring!' Serena began a mental battle with herself, 'Is there a difference? Might as well be dating with all that time you spend together, but what about Drew? He would never forgive me, but he's going to ask Mina out. But I gave him permission. I know what I need to do tomorrow.' Serena ended the war and tried to get back into their conversation.

"So are you like dating this tutor of yours that you keep ditching us for?" Mina questioned as she sat back down after letting Amy out of the booth to go to cram school, Serena blushed.

"N-No! It's just a crush that will probably pass after quarter finals."

"Nope, I have a feeling this guy will be the one to do it." Raye said matter of factly at Mina, ignoring Serena's confused blushing face, as she took a sip of her tea.

"The one to do what guys?" Serena asked confused after Mina winked at her.

"I think you're right Raye, he might be the one."

"What are you guys talking about?" Serena was starting to become annoyed.

"The one to help you make a payment," Mina said and both Raye and Serena sweat dropped.

"Tell me now!" Serena angrily demanded.

"He might be the one you lose your virginity to" Raye flatly said.

Serena blushed a dark crimson red as she remained silent for the rest of their meeting, thinking of giving her pure flower to Darien.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on NA? I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT I PROMISE I WILL POST SOON!**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! So its inventory month at my job... so I've been pretty busy with that. Had some drama with trying to buy a new car... still very annoyed at the thought of it. My husband is about to start a new job on Monday! We're both very excited but I'm a little sad that he'll be out of town for a week... but that means more writing time for me!**_

_**A HUGE THANK YOU TO SILVERVENUS FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I hope that I did some of the changes you suggest good enough! I really appreciate it!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

_**JasMiaka**_

_**sernity1806**_

_**EmpressKatana**_

_**EllaRizzz**_

_**serenityangelrose**_

_**lippy2004**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**Syulai**_

_**Grumpy DelSan13**_

_**Em**_

_**LoveInTheBattleField**_

_**Mallorie**_

_**Hina1401**_

_**Guest**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Serena woke up Friday morning in a good mood. After much thinking the night before, Serena had come to the conclusion that she and Darien were only going to be friends. As much as it hurt, Serena knew that she and Darien couldn't be anything more. Her feelings for him here getting stronger but the only thing holding her back was the agreement she had with Andrew. They could only date each other's friends when given permission to, and Serena knew if she asked, Andrew would deny her even though she had given permission for him to date Mina. She knew that she didn't need his permission to have a crush on his best friend, so when Serena got dressed that morning, she knew exactly how to make her cheer uniform teasing. Today was going to be the last day Darien would be in her art class and she was going to make him wish he could come back.

Serena nervously sat in her seat in her art class, waiting for him to show. She saw other varsity players come into the classroom, so she knew they still had that day left together. She decided to try to distract herself by adding some finishing touches to her drawing. Her assignment was to draw something sentimental, so Serena drew the tree house that was in her backyard—childhood memories. As she worked on fixing some of the shading, she failed to notice when someone sat next to her.

"Whatcha working on Meatball Head?" Darien asked as he took the seat by her side instead of the seat across the table where he had been sitting in all week.

Serena was lucky she had stopped drawing when Darien had come over, he had startled her and she jumped in her seat having a mini heat attack.

"What the hell Chiba? Don't scare me like that!" Serena said as she placed her hand over her racing heart.

Darien chuckled, "Sorry Meatball Head, I couldn't pass up the opportunity, you're just so cute when you're mad." Darien said jokingly, "So are there any other movies you want to add to the list for tonight?" Darien asked as he pulled out his binder to work on some assignments for his other classes.

"None that I can think of, but you can add whatever movies you want to watch. I don't mind if they're not scary, it might be good to change it up a bit. I don't want you having nightmares tonight." Serena teased as she got up to turn her assignment in as the bell rang to signal the end of class, turning some heads as she walked.

"Oh that's right you're the Queen of horror movies so you never get scared." Darien taunted back before she walked away to the front of the room. Darien couldn't help to notice just how long her legs were, and it was all thanks to those short cheer uniforms.

The rest of first period rushed by in a blur as Serena and Darien teased and flirted with each other. Their teacher had given them a free period since it was Friday and there was a big game tonight.

When the bell rang Serena internally groaned, she was having fun talking with Darien and she didn't want it to end.

"Want me to walk you to your locker?" Darien asked as they grabbed their bags and exited the class room.

"Sure, but no funny business," Serena joked. as they walked next to each other having a light conversation.

Their time alone only lasted about a minute as Amy joined them quietly and Mina hurriedly rushed over.

"Have you guys seen Andrew? He wasn't in first period and he texted me last night saying he had something to ask me and I need to know what it is!" She hurriedly asked Amy, Serena, and Darien. Amy stayed quiet while Darien shrugged and Serena became worried.

"He never came home last night," Serena said and then turned her attention to Darien, who she knew who Drew would've been with or talked to last.

"We talked a little bit after midnight but he wouldn't tell me what he was doing. Hey I gotta get to class, see you girls later," Darien lied as she rushed away to class. Darien knew exactly what Andrew was up to. He had been up part of the night helping him.

Darien took his phone out to send Andrew a quick text as he walked into chemistry class and took a seat. A few minutes later Andrew walked in and sat next to him.

"Now we wait for the fire drill," Andrew said as he leaned back in his chair, relaxed.

* * *

><p>"Well that was weird. Do you think he's hiding something?" Mina questioned as they began walking to their next class.<p>

"Probably, Andrew was acting pretty weird yesterday." Serena responded confused.

"All boys act differently around the opposite sex, especially if it's one which they are infatuated with." Amy said as she put her psychology book into her backpack.

"That totally makes sense! Andrew is probably planning something for you! That could explain why he's so secretive," Serena said excitedly.

"I don't know guys, I can't help but think that he's moved on." Mina sulked, leading them into the classroom as the bell rang. This was one of their only classes where they didn't sit anywhere near each other. Amy sat in the front row, Serena sat near the door and Mina sat in the back corner next to the window.

_'I know that he's hiding something, but what is it?'_ Serena zoned out, _'I'm gonna ask him after class, I need to know what it is!_' she thought determinedly as she ignored the day's lesson. When she looked over she noticed Mina wasn't paying attention either.

The bell suddenly rang, bringing Serena out of her daze. She quickly grabbed her bag and bolted out of the classroom, rushing through the halls looking for the tall, raven-haired male. Serena spotted him when she saw the last name and familiar number on the back of his jersey.

"Gotcha" she whispered to herself as she rushed over and slapped his shoulder, "What are you two hiding?" Serena interrogated.

Darien winced, "What the hell Meatball Head? Why did you have to hit me?" he rubbed his shoulder.

"Stop avoiding my questions. You'll get your apology after I get some answers. Now what do you know that I don't?" Serena demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Not much, Sere. I know he has something planned but I have no idea when it is." Darien answered as they started walking toward the history hallway.

"Crap, I was hoping you knew more. Mina's moping thinking it's the end of the world," Serena said worriedly as they walked up to her next class as the warning bell rang. "You should get to class before you're late."

"My next class is actually right there," Darien said as he pointed to a class room at the end of the hall. Serena mouthed an 'Oh', she never knew he had class that close to her. "You need to stop worrying so much and try to relax, Meatball Head." Darien said as he walked away to his class.

Serena angrily walked into her history class as the final bell rang and took her seat between Amy and Mina, who was still sulking.

"Had an argument with the jerk?" Amy asked and Serena nodded her head "I thought you two were friends now? You were fine after first period, what changed?"

"Nothing, I kind of don't want to talk about it." Serena responded to Amy trying to nod her head at Mina to let Amy know that it was about Andrew. "I'll tell you later" Serena whispered as their teacher began their lesson for the day.

The rest of third period dragged, as did fourth period. By the time lunch rolled around, Serena and Amy were tired of Mina's moping.

They sat in their usual spot underneath the big oak tree in the school's court yard. They had a picnic blanket set up, that Serena kept in her locker" it in her locker, and Mina was lying on her stomach ignoring the world as Serena and Amy tried to study and get some last-minute homework done. Lunch passed on uneventful and when it was time for Gym, Mina wore yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt.

"She really is down, Amy. We have to do something." Serena said worriedly.

The class was about to start running laps around the gym until they heard the loud siren sound signaling the fire drill. Their teacher ushered the class out to the football field and that's where they saw it.

Loud music was blaring, roses were scattered all over the field, a large white teddy bear holding three dozen roses were in the middle of the field. A large sign saying 'Mina will you go to homecoming with me?' was hung on a fence and Andrew was standing in the middle of the field with a large white teddy bear.

Mina's eyes went wide with joy as she ran out to Andrew and tackled him saying 'yes'. The entire school witnessing it all as the couple kissed.

"Andrew really did himself good," Darien said as he walked up behind Serena, scaring her in the process.

"You really need to stop doing that," Serena warned.

"But you look so cute when you're scared," Darien jokingly teased.

"Wait you knew about all of this and didn't tell me?!"

"You would've ruined the surprise, Meatball Head,"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Okay everyone time to go back inside! Tsukino! You and the rest of the football team better clean this up before the game tonight!" the principal hollered over the microphone.

Darien groaned, "And of course he would make the football team clean up after him. See you at the game, Sere." Darien said as he ran out to the field with the rest of his team to clean up Andrew's mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on NA? I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT I PROMISE I WILL POST SOON!**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**WOW! Thank you all for over 100 reviews! I'm beyond excited about this! So the next few chapters are some of my favorites, its what is going to set the story... unfortunately there are going to be a lot more chapters to this story... probably like another 15 maybe 20 chapters? I might just cut it in half and combine some chapters to make them long chapters. but any who, this chapter hasn't been edited. I really just wanted to get it out quickly to thank all of you for the 100 reviews!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

_**Sailormoonfan1987**_

_**sazbelle**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**Syulai**_

_**Grumpy DelSan13**_

**_dori-tori_**

**_tryntee13_**

_**Megan**_

_**Hina1401**_

**_Galaxy Princess_**

**_yemile cantu_**

**_xpandachuy_**

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

"Touch down number 24, Darien Chiba!" the announcer yelled through the speaker as the crowd went wild. And with the kicker making the field goal, the game was now tied 14-14 beginning of the fourth quarter.

It was becoming obvious that the other team was tiring down, especially their quarterback, and they used that to their advantage. Zack and Jed raced over to the unsuspecting quarterback, after the ball was snapped and there was an opening. Zack tackled the quarterback as he started the motion of throwing, and the ball went up in the air. Jed caught the ball and brought it to the 40 yard line from the 20. And that's how the fourth quarter went, interception after interception.

It was now double overtime and Juban had the ball at the 50 yard line.

"We need to do it Drew," a player named Toby said.

"It's too risky, we're not close enough." Andrew shot back.

"Drew, just do it. We have little over a minute left. Either we win or we tie and I'm okay with either of those, but they want to win. Just have a little faith and let's do this." Darien said as Andrew caved in and agreed to their next play. Both teams quickly got into position as Andrew began calling out the play.

"Silver 24 42! Silver 24 42… HIKE!"

Andrew caught the ball after it was snapped and he quickly watched his team scramble to get open. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was open but everyone had a blocker on them. Andrew, however, did see an opening, so he ran as fast as he could until he was tackled. He ran the ball 20 yards, getting his team a first down with 30 seconds left on the clock.

"Let's run it again guys!" Andrew yelled to his team as they got back into position.

Andrew called out the play again and his team scrambled out again, but got to Andrew and the colors of the other team, silver, black and gold began to blend with his team navy blue, gold and white. Andrew tried to ignore the colors and look for the numbers on the jerseys. He quickly spotted number 42, but little did he know, that player wasn't on his team.

Player 42 set himself up to catch the ball, excited that he would be the hero of the game for his school. As he ran to get under the ball, he prepared himself for the catch but didn't see another player also going for the ball too.

The two collided with each other and Darien took his window of opportunity. He sped up his running and when the ball was low enough he jumped as high as he could. He caught the ball and front flipped over the two collapsed players, landing easily on his feet, then bolted to make the winning touchdown.

"And that's the game folks! Juban wins 21-14 in double overtime!" The announcer announced as the game ended and students, teachers, and families running out to the field to congratulate the players.

Mina ran over to Andrew to kiss him and tell him how amazing the game was.

Serena randomly ran out with the rest of the cheer leaders and ended up running to Darien tackling him as he caught her in a hug.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Serena asked excitedly as she kept hugging him.

Darien chuckled, "You're forgetting that I still do tae kwon do for football."

"Oh yeah! Well I guess we have to go to Crown now since you are the hero of the game, I'll see you there." Serena said as she let go of Darien and quickly ran out of the crown and headed to where Amy and Raye were waiting in the car.

* * *

><p>Music was blaring loudly through the arcade as the student body of Juban High school celebrated their big win. All the football players, especially Andrew and Darien, were getting congratulatory praises throughout the party. Andrew tried to ignore most of them as he spent all his time with Mina.<p>

Someone had managed to bring in alcohol, so most were taking shots and playing drinking games.

Serena was hanging out with Raye and Amy. She, Mina, and the rest of the cheerleaders and the football players had changed out of their uniforms and changed into their regular clothes. It was a hot October night, so Serena wore short jean shorts with a pink, blue, and white plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Amy and Raye had tag teamed for beer pong and were currently in the lead winning 5 games in a row.

Serena stood off to the side watching her friends play as she sipped on a red solo cup full of raspberry flavored liquor mixed with sprite. Serena was too busy people watching to see that a new round had started up and the team was Jed and Darien. Serena didn't notice they were playing until she heard some people chanting the names of the two team's members.

"C'mon Raye, c'mon Amy kick their ass!" Serena cheered for her friends as she watched her friends closely as Amy told Raye what angle she should throw the ball at. Loud cheering roared through the arcade as Raye made her shot and Jed had to chug.

When Serena looked over to the other team, she made eye contact with Darien and he gave her a smirk as he made his shot and Amy had to chug. Serena kept watching him, and every time he looked at her before throwing, he would always make the shot. It wasn't until he winked at her as he threw his final shot winning the game, Serena looked away blushing and then left as she went to find Mina.

"Come dance with me," Serena said when she found her friend with her brother.

"No cock blocking Sere," Andrew whispered to his little sister.

"Rule #1 can easily go back into effect if you don't give me my friend," Serena growled back to her brother and he let the two blondes go dance.

Serena and Mina quickly rushed out to the dance floor as one of their favorite sons came on. A few songs later Andrew came out and began dancing with Mina, stealing her away from Serena, but Serena didn't notice as she began dancing with other people that she knew. When she felt an arm wrap around her waist, Serena became alarmed.

She stopped dancing when she saw Melvin trying to grind with her.

"Ew, Melvin, go away!" Serena yelled over the loud music as she tried to get away from the obviously drunk teen.

"But you said you would marry me and I want to have our first dance as a married couple now." Melvin slurred out as his grip tightened on her.

"Melvin, let me go, you're drunk!"

"No I won't!"

"You should let go of her," a voice said from behind and Serena's heart started to race. Melvin's face became filled with terror, then he relaxed and smirked.

"What are you gonna do about it Kou?"

Serena's heart sunk, she had given up all hope on Seyia being anything other than a player.

Seyia growled, he had been wanting to talk with Serena to clear things up, but he was never able to find her until now because of a stupid drunk, but he saw his window of opportunity to make things right and right now this kid needed to be taught a lesson, so he jumped him. Serena screamed at them to stop but they kept going at it. It wasn't until when some football players pulled them apart did they stop and that was when Serena realized the music had stopped and everyone was staring.

"Are you guys done? Because if you're not then you can finish this outside. We would like to get back to the party without any fighting," Darien lectured as the two calmed down. They went to walk away but the football players blocked the exit as Darien continued, "Once you apologize we can go back to the party." Darien said as he draped his arm around Serena's shoulders and her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest.

Seyia scoffed "Sorry Serena," he said as he walked out of the arcade heading home.

"Yeah, sorry" Melvin muffled as he too left the arcade.

A long awkward moment of silence passed as everyone was baffled at the two boy's reactions. Andrew was the one to break the silence.

"Who's ready for another round of flip cup?" Andrew yelled to the crowd and everyone cheered loudly as they lined up at the long table to play.

"I think it's time to go watch that movie," Darien said as Serena nodded her head agreeing.

"But I think we're gonna need some of this," Serena said as she grabbed two bottles of liquor. Darien laughed as they left the arcade heading back to his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter will be posted on NA? I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT I PROMISE I WILL POST SOON!**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**So I think I'm gonna post a few more chapters this week... I've been writing a lot and you guys keep reviewing and making me want to post more! So your wish is my command! I'll post probably three more chapters this week, not including this chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

_**Jen Ixa**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**dori-tori**_

_**hina1401**_

_**Grumpy DelSan13**_

_**MaggiexxLove**_

_**Jasmiaka**_

_**Guest**_

_**Syulai**_

_**Megan**_

_**xpandachuy**_

_**nicholson athena**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Serena grimaced as she watched the horror scene play out on the TV. The reviews were right about how terrifying this movie was. NO movie had ever really scared her before and the alcohol was definitely not helping, it just made everything more graphic. She forced herself to watch the movie, but the scene of the doll jumping out of the darkness made Serena jump screaming and threw the popcorn in the air as she tried to hide herself from the TV into Darien's side.

"Okay no more creepy doll movie," Darien said as he turned the TV off and held the trembling blonde as she began to calm down. "Do you want to watch another movie?" Darien asked and Serena shook her head no. Darien tried to think back to when they were kids what would she do to calm herself down, then he remembered. "Do you wanna play a game?" Darien asked and Serena shook her head yes.

About thirty minutes later the two teens were having fun playing old card games as they finished off one of the liquor bottles that they took from the party. They talked about the good times from their childhood, but Serena realized something, she didn't know much of Darien now.

"So have you gone behind Drew's back yet?" Darien suddenly asked.

"Honestly, I tried, but he always finds out before the date. What about you though? I've only seen you on dates but never in a relationship. Why?" Serena asked as they continued their game of Uno.

"What can I say? There are too many to choose from, I'm having a hard time picking." Darien joked as he took a shot of bourbon.

"I think you're hiding something and its holding you back," Serena placed a card down, "Uno" she said as she had one card left.

"How would you know if I'm hiding something? Draw two"

"You have that look like you're hiding something, the same look when we were kids. Though a lot has changed since your freshmen year," Serena observed "and I think you know exactly what it is." Serena took a gulp of her mixed drink, making her tipsier than she already was.

"You don't know what it is Meatball Head," Darien chuckled.

"I know exactly what it is, you're gay! And I bet you ten bucks it's with Andrew. That would explain why you were always at my house! That would be awesome if you guys got married, then I would have three bothers!" Serena said drunkenly excited.

Darien sweat dropped, this was not how he wanted tonight to go.

"I'm not gay Meatball Head," Darien said through gritted teeth, "I did have a girlfriend, but she cheated. So I guess I have trust issues." Darien confessed. He never talked about his ex, it just brought back too many painful memories, but Meatball Head over there wasn't making it easy.

"I still don't believe you. Do something right now to prove to me that you're not gay. If not then I'll tell Mina," Serena teased as she got up to get her phone out to drunk dial her blonde twin.

Darien's eyes went wide as he quickly moved over the cards on the floor to stop her. He didn't know how to really convince her so he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed her and when she turned around he kissed her.

It was a simple kiss, a long peck that lasted about ten seconds, but he wasn't expecting her to look at him the way she did when he pulled back. She looked at him intensely, passion filling her blue eyes and he wasn't helping the situation as he stared at her with the same intensity and passion.

She wasn't expecting the kiss, but it just felt so right and so good. She craved more after he pulled away. She couldn't help it, her mind had shut down and her body went on auto-pilot as she pulled him back for a heated kiss.

Darien went back willingly, passion filling them both from head to toe. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his hands went down to grab her ass. Serena let out a little moan as their mouths explored each other's heatedly. Serena's hands went to Darien's black shirt as she began to unbutton it. The shirt was immediately discarded as Darien finished taking it off and tossed it off to the side.

She loved the feeling of his muscles and hot skin against her. She wanted to feel more, but didn't want his lips to move from hers, so she jumped on him making them fall onto the couch as she straddled him.

Darien couldn't help but moan as he got better access to her curves. He couldn't think anymore as he lost all control of his body and began unbuttoning Serena's shirt. They didn't break their kiss as her shirt fell to the floor exposing her hot pink lace bra with white ribbon weaved into the edges.

Serena's shorts were riding up and she wanted to take them off, but the feel of them rubbing up against her teased her too much and her cheeks were hanging out, giving him better access to her ass.

Serena moaned again as Darien moved his attention to her neck as he began to kiss and nibble the sensitive skin.

Darien felt like he was about to explode as his pants got tighter the more he got turned on by her. Her soft skin smelt of vanilla and he couldn't get enough. He picked her up and moved her to a laying position as he got on top of her and began kissing her skin from her neck to her collar bone.

She shivered underneath his touch, it was giving her tunnel vision and all she could feel was ecstasy. The smell of his cologne was adding more to it as it held a faded scent of roses. She was heating up and she had the need to discard the rest of her clothes. She pulled him back to kiss her as her hands caressed his skin, from his chest to his abs, sending goose bumps all over his skin and an electric jolt down his spine. She felt him all the way down to the zipper of his jeans and began to unbutton them as he did the same thing to her shorts.

She began to tug her shorts down, struggling a bit with her butt and from the position they were in. She had finally tugged her shorts down far enough to easily slip out but she froze when the familiar sound of her ringtone rang loudly throughout the apartment.

Serena and Darien quickly scrambled up from the couch, adjusted what they could of themselves, and Serena picked up her shirt from the floor as she headed to the kitchen where her cheer bag was on the counter.

"Hello?" Serena answered her phone quickly without checking caller ID.

"Rena where are you? You've been missing for like over an hour and Drew wants to know where you are." Serena let out a sigh of relief, as she buttoned up her shirt, when she realized it was her drunken blonde twin calling.

'Thank God it wasn't mom or dad,'

"Mina I'm fine, I went home early. You know those parties aren't my thing." Serena tried to play it off.

"You walked home by yourself? Are you crazy?"

"I didn't walk, Darien gave me a ride home."

"Oh okay, well I'll see you tomorrow! Love you Sere!" Mina hung up before Serena could respond. Serena sighed while she put her phone back into her bag and then turned around to face Darien, who was still shirtless.

"I guess I should get going," Serena awkwardly said as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. She stopped when she felt arms wrap around her in a warm embrace.

"Let me drive you home," Darien whispered as Serena turned around to face him, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks but I kind of want to walk. I'll see you at school," Serena returned the hug and then left the apartment with her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

**I'm sorry if this chapter was awkward... I'm terrible at writing out scenes like this, but I will be posting another chapter either sometime tomorrow (Monday) or Tuesday morning/early afternoon**

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry for the late update! There's a lot of snow here and work has been shit... but I'll post the next chapter right after this! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

_**CharNinja LOL**_

_**WatLiesBeneath**_

_**Kimmysports1993**_

_**dreamer1478**_

_**Princess Selina  
><strong>_

_**Amy05322**_

_**Bunnibutch**_

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_MaggiexxLove_**

**_Galaxy Princess_**

**_1TitanGirl_**

**_CharNinja LOL_**

**_EllaRizz_**

**_hina1401_**

**_xpandachuy_**

**_Saiaino23_**

**_TaxPrincess_**

**_dori-tori_**

**_yemile cantu_**

**_Nath_**

**_SilverVenus_**

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

It took her about half the time it normally would take to get home because she ran. She ran as fast as she could for in case if he tried to come back. She couldn't face him right now, it would be too soon. She needed time to think about it, to process what had just happened.

When Serena got home she ran straight to her room, knowing that now one was there, and screamed. She was at a loss and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to call one of her friends but she couldn't call Mina. Mina would tell Raye and it might slip out to Andrew. She couldn't call Raye for the same reason why she couldn't call Mina, plus Raye would nag her to blab who it was. Amy would most likely not pick up since she now interns with her mom at the same hospital as her parents. She definitely could not have her parents find out. Molly was also out of the picture since she was Raye and Mina's blabber mouth triplet.

So that left only one person left.

Someone Serena knew who she could trust.

Someone who she had told many secrets before and never failed to hold them in.

So Serena called them.

"Hey Sere! What's up?"

Serena was relieved they had answered.

"Lita something happened tonight and I really need someone to talk to," Serena blurted out on the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow it down Sere. Take a deep breath and repeat what you said." Lita responded calmly through the phone.

"I really need to talk to someone right now Leets. I think I might have fucked up and I don't know what to do and I can't tell Mina or Raye because word might get to Andrew and all hell would break loose if that ever happened."

"Please don't tell me you lost your virginity?"

"No! Almost but no and thank God I didn't. We just kissed, a lot."

"Go Serena! Girl you finally got some game!" Lita cheered excitedly over the phone. Normally Serena would just blush and agree but under her current circumstances she was upset.

"Lita now is not the time for that. What do I do? I'm so confused, I don't know whether to have butterflies or dread in the pit of my stomach." Serena said frantically.

"Whoa Sere, calm down. You made it sound like it was Andrew's best friend. Who was it anyway?" Lita asked, hoping she would be able to help her friend.

Serena hesitated a moment, 'Lita can't know'

"It was my tutor. We've been hanging out a lot lately and a game of Uno mixed with alcohol ended with us sucking face on his couch. Andrew doesn't know that I've been seeing a tutor, only my parents and the girls. He also goes to our school and I really don't want anyone to find out." Serena didn't like what she was saying but it was the harsh truth. No one could know, it would ruin everything and Andrew would never forgive her and Darien.

"Well since you really feel that way then you have to end the tutoring and avoid him at all costs. Assuming you two have each other's numbers, you need to ignore all calls and texts you get. Try to make yourself extremely busy, but don't make it too obvious that you're ignoring him, he might make a scene, and then everyone will know." Lita instructed her friend.

"Lita I don't really know. I don't think it as a mistake, just really bad timing. I'm just so confused Leets. I really like him but it can't work… I just don't know what to do." Serena sighed sadly.

"Maybe you should just take your time and think about what you really want. Think about if it's really worth the risk. It sounds like you really want to be with him but you're too afraid of Andrew to do anything about it."

"I'm not afraid of Andrew" Serena responded sternly, Lita laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that Sere. Isn't it like 2am over there? You should get some sleep, you had a pretty rough night."

"Okay Lita good night and thanks for the advice"

The girls said their goodbyes and ended their phone call.

Serena tried to sleep that night but all she was doing was tossing and turning. She couldn't get Lita's words out of her head but as much as she tried to convince herself that the kiss was because of feelings kept hidden, she kept getting a nagging voice in the back of her head saying that he was using her.

'Darien wouldn't do that… would he?' Dread filled the pit of her stomach as she previously recalled hearing Darien and Andrew talk about the girls they used for a one night stand. 'But Jed was also part of that conversation so it could have been him instead' Serena tiredly thought as she sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. Sammy sat across form her playing a video game while eating some pancakes their mother had just made. Loud rushing footsteps could be heard from upstairs as Andrew rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hurricane Serena it's Saturday and it's too early for that," Sammy said without looking up from his game to see the annoyed look on his sister's face as his older brother rushed through the kitchen getting food.

"Sammy, I've been sitting here this entire time"

Sammy's head snapped up to see that Serena was sitting and Andrew was shoving a pancake down his throat.

"Why are you rushing Drew?" Sammy was confused, he had never seen his older brother rush like this before, let alone, look so nervous.

"I have a double date with Mina and Darien in 20 minutes and I'm actually a bit nervous, it's our first date…"

The rest of Andrew's words fell on to deaf ears as Serena's heart sank in her chest and the feeling of dread made her stomach hurt.

'So he did use me' she thought sadly.

"Darien never comes over here anymore. He owes me a rematch at Mario Cart and I want that rematch" Sammy pouted as Andrew chuckled and shook his head at his little brother.

"I'll drag him over next weekend, we have work outs all day tomorrow. I'll see you guys later!" Andrew said as he grabbed his keys off the key rack next to the front door and left.

"What's with you Meatball brain? Jealous that Andrew's on a date and you can't talk to boys? Or are you mad that he's dating your best friend?" Sammy taunted as Serena repeatedly banged her head on the kitchen table. Sammy laughed at his sister's actions.

"Can it Sammy before I turn you into meatloaf!" Serena angrily yelled.

"Usagi! That is no way to talk to your brother!" Ikuko sternly said and Serena cowered back in her seat. She hated it when her mom called her by her traditional name, it usually meant she was really tired or she was mad. Serena hoped Ikuko was just tired. "Usagi go upstairs and study. Your grade in English dropped again, but this is really unacceptable. We understand you've been having some difficulty in that class, but you're failing it now."

Serena bowed her head as she stood up, "I'm sorry momma" she said and then went up to stairs to lock herself in her room for the rest of the weekend trying to study, but was too depressed to do so ask her thoughts were all consumed by Darien.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**The next few chapters are going to be shorties... kind of like all the other chapters in this story. But i am working on making this one chapter really long just for you guys! I've just written these chapters a certain way and I'm honestly too lazy to go back and edit them to make them longer.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I personally would like to thank the following people who Favorited/followed me and the story._**

_**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!**_

**_I would personally like to thank all of you for all of your kind and amazing reviews and for all of your support on the story!_**

* * *

><p>The Tutor<p>

Summary:  
>Serena Tsukino miserably fails a test and her parents become concerned and decide to get her a tutor. They hire her old brother's best friend, offering him a price he cannot refuse. The two don't get along but when the tutoring is over they can't seem to stay away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

Darien woke up Saturday morning to a loud banging on his door and he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep.

The banging eventually stopped and Darien began to relax but quickly tensed up when his phone started ringing. He saw that Andrew had texted him to open the door. Fear suddenly struck the dark haired teen.

'Does Andrew know?' Darien worriedly thought as he got up out of bed and headed to the living room to answer the door. He looked through the peep hole not to find his friend angry but instead he found him fidgeting and looking nervous.

"You okay Drew?" Darien asked his friend after he opened the door.

"Can you do me this one solid and I will do anything to make it up to you?" Andrew begged.

Darien couldn't say no to that, he could use it to his advantage for what he's been planning.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Darien felt excitement in his heart.

"Get dressed, I'll tell you on the way"

Darien quickly got dressed and the two were off to where ever it was that Andrew was headed to.

"Drew what are we doing at the arcade?" Darien questioned.

They always spent most of their free time there. He really wanted a change in things, he was tired of doing the same thing most of the time. Surprisingly the owners didn't ban them for life after the party last night, but the owners are actually Lita's parents and they're pretty chill when it comes to parties.

"You're gonna hate me but Mina's cousin, Avery, is in town for the weekend and the only way we could have our date is if it's a double date and you're the only one not hung over from last night." Andrew explained as they parked the car in the back parking lot.

Darien was annoyed, but Andrew said he would do anything for him. It was a small sacrifice for what he really wanted.

"Just as long as she knows nothing will be coming out of this, I'll do it." Darien agreed and Andrew happily patted him on the back as they entered the arcade and found the two girls sitting at a booth.

Mina happily got up to greet her boyfriend as Avery stood up with her to meet Darien.

"Darien, this is Avery. Ave, this is Andrew's best friend Darien" Mina said excitedly as she ushered everyone into the booth.

Mina had Andrew sit with her, cuddling up in the seat, while Darien and Avery sat awkwardly next to each other. The tension, however, was quickly lifted as they started a light conversation that turned into jokes and then turned into deeper topics.

"So Darien, why did you decide to come on the date? I thought you were seeing someone?" Mina questioned as she curiously raised her brow and took a bite of a fry. Andrew looked at his friend in shock and Darien was taken aback at the sudden question.

"Why do you ask?" Darien replied smoothly.

"You told Raye you were seeing someone, or did you just lie to get of a date with her?" Mina pressed on.

Darien let out a deep sigh, "I am seeing someone, but it's complicated"

"Dare, you should've told me. I would've dragged Jed's hung over ass here instead" Andrew felt guilty, but he should've known better that his friend would keep this to himself.

"Like I said, it's pretty complicated. We're hanging out but nothing's official. I know what I want, but I'm waiting on her to make up her mind." Darien explained as he took a sip of his coffee. He really needed the energy since he couldn't sleep last night.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night and how he really needed to talk to Serena.

It gave him some confidence knowing that she had kissed him back, but the only think that was keeping the hope out of his heart was that there was alcohol involved with last night. So he wasn't too sure on her true feelings. He wanted her to feel the same way so he could have that hope fill his heart. It had been a while since he had felt this way and he refused to ruin it and let it slip right through his hands.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Mina had promised Raye that she would get her answers to why Darien had turned her down and as much as Mina wanted to believe Darien, Serena's words repeated itself in her mind.

'He might lie just to avoid it'

The gossiper in Mina needed to know.

"Just a few weeks, like I said it's nothing serious yet" Darien answered smoothly.

"So what, are you guys just fuck buddies or something?" Andrew rudely asked and Mina slapped his arm.

"No, we're not fuck buddies. We just hang out a lot."

"Bro, I hate to say this but, you might be stuck in 'friend zone'" Andrew stated.

"It sure sounds like it. But I think you should test her. Go on a date, let her know about it, and if she's obviously jealous it means you got her." Mina said with a wink.

"That's a terrible idea," Avery jumped in, "The only way to get out of 'friend zone' is to take the risk and ask her out. But before you do that you gotta do some little things to make her constantly thing about you. And when you achieve that then you ask her out."

For the rest of their 'date' Andrew, Avery, and Mina kept coming up with ways for Darien to ask his mystery girl out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**If you have any questions feel free to comment or you can message and I WILL RESPOND!**


End file.
